Our Fairy Tale
by ChildOfSea
Summary: Once upon a time there was this boy and this girl. They were childhood best friends and soon before they even realized it they fell in love. He wasn't a prince, or a peasant, just a Seaweed Brain. She wasn't a princess or a maid, just a Wise Girl. It just happened to be that once in middle of their plain lives, love decided to give them a fairytale. AU
1. Once Upon A Time

A/N: Dear readers, I'd like to remind you that this has been written BEFORE HoH and BoO had been published. Meaning Caleo and Solangeo and any other ships did not happen yet. Meaning I would prefer not to have people yelling at me regarding the ships and no I WILL NOT change the story. Thank you for understanding and please enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Zero<strong>

**Once Upon A Time **

A little girl no older than 5 yawned from her seat on the couch, her mother noticed this and stopped drying the dishes and headed over.

"Okay princess, it's time for bed," she scooped her daughter up and started headed towards her room. Halfway up the stairs the mother stopped and leaned over the railing to talk to her husband, "I'll help you finish as soon as I put her to sleep."

"Okay I'll see you in a bit-" he was interrupted by his wife.

"Don't you dare call me that," although he couldn't see he was pretty sure that his wife was giving him her special glare that would be soon followed by her infamous temper, he knew how much calling her anything but her name or that nickname would earn him a night on the couch.

"Yes dear," the husband chuckled and continued to wash the dishes.

Back to the mother she reached her daughters room, it was painted azure after a lot of debating from the parents whom settled after hours of going through paint swatches. The ceiling for the room was covered space themed wallpaper, so that there will be stars whenever. The lighting in the room was a bunch of white and colourful Christmas lights. The bed was built into the wall surrounded by bookshelves giving the daughter even more space to for her many, many toys. The room was spacious and let in a lot of light considering that the windows took up almost a whole wall.

"Mommy," the little girl tugged her mother by the shirt.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Could you tell me a story? I'm not tired yet." The mother smiled and picked her daughter up and headed towards the hammock near the windows and placed her daughter on her lap.

"Now which one would you like me to tell you?"

"The one that you always tell me," the daughter said all giggly.

"Again? It's the third time in a row."

"Yup," the 5 year old shook her head vigorously as if she was challenging her mother to do otherwise, the mother smiled at her daughter's stubbornness since it reminded her of a certain someone. "We never get to the ending."

"That's because you always fall asleep before I can finish it."

"I will stay awake this time," she 'hmph-ed'.

"Okay, once upon a time there was this boy and this girl, they were childhood best friends and soon before they realized it they fell in love, but of course they were the last ones to realize it. Their names were Percy and Annabeth and it all started one day in the summer."

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] I'm back with a new story (duh), hope you guys enjoy! **


	2. New Beginnings

**One**

**New Beginnings**

A young blonde girl wandered around the streets of New York, curious of what her new neighbourhood would offer her. She had just moved from California due to her father's work and happy wouldn't be the first word she would use to describe her feelings.

She wondered around her new house for a bit before heading out to the vast world. Soon she found herself lost and doing what any other five year old would do, she started crying and running off in another direction.

This blonde girl found herself now sitting on a swing, still shaking from crying. What she didn't notice was a new figure approaching her.

"Are you okay?" the figure asked. The blonde looked up to see a young boy, about her age talking to her.

"Y-yes," she sniffled.

"No you're not," the boy said. The blonde was taken back. Who was this person trying to tell her what to do.

"Yea-uh I am," she protested.

"Well if you are then, I'm going to leave, bye." The boy turned and slowly counted down.

The blonde girl weighed her optioned before calling out to the retreating figure. "W-wait. I need help. I'm lost."

"Well hello Lost, I'm Percy Olympian. Nice to meet'cha," he stuck his hand out.

"My name isn't lost, but I'm lost," she exclaimed.

"Huh?" the boy said tilting his head to one side.

"My name is Annabeth and I'm new but I'm now lost and have no idea where I am," she said in one giant breath.

"Hmm, well my mommy's coming to pick me up in a bit so I guess you can play with me," he said. Annabeth was taken back once again. Who did this boy think he was, giving her permission to play with her.

"I'm okay, I'll wait here until my daddy comes to pick me up."

"Does your daddy know you're here?" Percy asked innocently. His giant green eyes made him look like a seal.

"Maybe. He's busy with the movers and stuff."

"Oh, what about your mommy?" Percy asked. What he didn't know what that he hit a sore spot.

"My mommy's very busy, with work and everything," Annabeth stared off into the trees surrounding the park.

Percy knew that his mommy wouldn't be happy if he left a girl sad, deciding to be nice to his new friend, he decided to give her a push. Of course, Annabeth had to take it the wrong way.

"H-hey what are you doing?" she asked as she felt a force being applied onto her back.

"Giving you a push," he stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The swings ain't fun when you don't go high." He then continued to push her.

"Stop it," Annabeth squealed. She wanted him to stop, afraid that she would go over the bar and get stuck.

"No, my daddy does this to me all the time, he called it an underdoggie," Percy then pushed her, only this time she kept running and running until he ran under her.

"Wahhh," Annabeth cried, she clutched onto the chains of the swings as if her life depended on it, and it really did. Then her bum slipped and she fell.

Annabeth felt like time had slowed down. She was flapping her arms and saying her prayers. For a second she really did feel like flying, until gravity kicked in. She then braced for impact only for it to never come.

When Annabeth opened her eyes, she realized that it wasn't the sand that she landed on, not unless the sand suddenly had a black mob of hair. Turns out Annabeth fell onto Percy, who had previously tripped during the push landed face first into the sand.

Annabeth tried, she tried, she really tried to hold it in but she couldn't, before Percy could even make a moan, Annabeth started to laugh. At that moment she forgot how scared she was with her move and being lost. All that mattered was that some random stranger she met no more than ten minutes ago just became her new best friend.

Percy found that her laugh was beautiful and started to join her, all the pain from the fall mostly forgotten.

**.oOo.**

When Sally Jackson-Olympian finished her chores she headed back to the park to pick up her son. She did expect him to have some sand stuck in his hair, or mud all over his face. What she didn't expect was for him to be covered in sand and laughing with a blonde girl.

"Percy," Sally shouted, hoping to get her son's attention.

Hearing a familiar voice calling his name, Percy turned around and his wide smile somehow became wider as he saw his mother.

"Mommy," he shouted. He temporary forgot about his new friend and ran towards his mom. Sally seeing his dirt covered son run to her, laughed then dropped onto her knees and opened her arms for a hug.

Annabeth watched the whole time. Percy's smile, his mother's actions and the hug, she couldn't help but feel jealous. Why couldn't her mom do this to her, she wondered. She shook away those thoughts as she saw Percy pulling his mom towards her.

"Mommy, this is Anniebeth, she's my friend," Percy introduced Annabeth.

"My name is AnnAbeth. It's an 'A' not an 'ie',"she put emphasis on the 'A'.

"Nice to meet you Annabeth, my name is Sally," Sally smiled.

"Mommy, Annie here ran away from home and now she's going to live with us."

Before Annabeth could explain what really happened Sally gave her son a playful knock on the head.

"Percy, what have I told you about lying?"

"But mummy, it's da 'ruth," Percy started his baby talk.

Sally ignoring her son turned towards a laughing Annabeth who happened to be laughing at the exchanged. "Annabeth, what really happened?"

"Well, I just moved here and then my daddy let me look around. I finished looking around the house and went to the backyard. Then I thought I saw something and followed it and now I'm lost."

"Yeah, she gots no idea where she is," Percy said. "Now she's coming to live with us."

"Percy said I could use your phone and…" Annabeth trailed off. Now thinking over the plan she figured it was really dumb. "I-I mean if you're okay with it." The blonde gained a sudden interest in her shoes.

"Of course, I just happened to finish making some cookies for Percy, why don't we go back home and then I'll call your daddy for you while you and Percy eat some cookies?"

Annabeth looked up and her grey eyes lit up. "Really, thank you very much."

"Whoa," Percy said. "You gots grey eyes."

"Yeah, you got a problem with it?" Annabeth was always defensive about her eyes.

"No, it's so cool! I only have green ones," Percy shrugged.

**.oOo.**

After a rather long and rather interesting walk, Annabeth, Percy and Sally all found their way back to the Jackson-Olympia residence and magically in one piece.

"But mommmmmmmm," Percy whined. "Why couldn't we keep that cat?"

"Percy how many times do I have to tell you? Don't pick up animals from the streets, they always end up scratching you and you end up at Dr. Apollo's," Sally explained. "Annabeth dear, what's your father's phone number?"

Annabeth told Sally the number then headed into the kitchen with Percy.

"Um Percy?" Annabeth said.

"Yeah?" he replied with a mouthful of cookies.

"I think your cookies have gone bad, they're blue!" Annabeth pointed at them.

Percy swallowed the cookie and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Annabeth demanded.

"Your face," Percy explained. "The cookies are good, mommy just put blue thingy in them."

"Why?" Annabeth was curious. It wasn't every day you find someone eating blue cookies.

"I like the colour blue, now have a cookie," Percy then stuffed a cookie into Annabeth's mouth. Annabeth was about to spit out the cookie and yell at him, only for the amazing taste to kick in.

"Mmnfugmmm." Was all that came out of Annabeth's mouth.

"See I told you it was good," Percy smirked at her then went back to his cookie.

What the two kids didn't notice, was that Sally Jackson-Olympia laughing and secretly taking photos of the two.

Just before the two kids finished the whole cookie jar, the doorbell rang. Annabeth immediately got up and ran towards the door. As Sally opened the door, Annabeth grey eyes lit up and jumped into her father's arms.

After a long apology from Fredrick, Annabeth's father, the two of them finally made their way back to her house, not before Sally and Percy asked Annabeth to visit anytime she wanted.

Annabeth quickly agreed, and once again Fredrick thanked the family.

**.oOo.**

"Okay Annabeth, today's your big day. Now have fun princess," Fredrick ruffled his daughter's hair. Today was Annabeth's first day senior kindergarten and was she nervous.

"Class, today we have a new student joining us. Now sweetie why don't you introduce yourself to the class," the teacher said.

Taking a big breath, Annabeth started her self-introduction ranging from her name to her birthday.

"Welcome Annabeth, my name is Miss Hestia, now there's a seat in the back for you." Annabeth scanned the room for her seat but not before her grey eyes landed on a familiar pair of green ones.

The owners of the pair of eyes, recognized the other and at the same time, they pointed at each other and shouted, "YOU!"

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] It's been a while, once again thanks for sticking with me during January with my break and everything. Now I'm (mostly) ready to write this new novel/fan-fic. **

**So anyone watching the 2014 Sochi Olympic Games? If you are which country are you cheering for? Canada came first with the most gold medals, 14, along with breaking the record of won in a single Winter Olympic Game. The U.S. came first with the most medals overall, 37, also breaking the record (for the second time) of the most medals won in a single Winter Olympic Game.**

**Until next time, keep on reading.**


	3. Play Date, Dinner Style

**Two**

**Play Date, Dinner Style**

'How did this happen?' That was what was currently going on in Annabeth's head.

Miss Hestia had noticed that the two knew each other moved the boy who originally sat next to Percy and made her sit beside him. Of course she had no problem with sitting next to Percy, it was just the rest of the class. Turns out Percy Olympia had a little fan club, and she wasn't exactly on their good list.

Annabeth's plan for the day, or pretty much the year, was to go by unnoticed, her and Percy's little 'YOU!' incident, she knew that she was going to be remembered and in a good way, not so much. Even though there was nobody sitting behind her, she could feel something piercing her skin.

"Okay class, since we have a new student, and recently a seat change, I want everybody to find out five facts about their new seat buddy," Miss Hestia said.

As soon as she finished speaking, everyone turned to their partner and started chatting.

"So," Annabeth said. "Any questions for me?"

"Mmmm," Percy pondered. "What does your daddy do?"

"He's a teacher, at a university. What about your mommy?"

"She works at a candy store," Percy's eyes lit up. "And she also an Arthur."

"Do mean author? Arthur is that funny animal on T.V." Annabeth said.

"Oh. Um, what does your mommy do?"

"She works too, your daddy?" Annabeth quickly changed the subject.

"Oh daddy's in Greek for a busynest trip," Percy said proudly.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and began to correct Percy.

"Okay class, that's time, now one by one I want you to tell the class about your partner," Miss Hestia announced. Percy and Annabeth just looked at each other wide eyed.

"Percy and Annabeth why don't the two of you start," Miss Hestia smiled at the two. As the rest of the class turned to face the two, the previous piercing feeling returned to Annabeth and she shuttered.

The two both exchanged what the other's parents did then made up a few lies. With resulted in Percy having a love for flying, wanting to be a fireman or an Olympic archer. It took Percy a while to make up some lies for Annabeth but in the end the rest of the class along with Miss Hestia now believe that Annabeth wanted to be a cowgirl lawyer astronaut.

Luckily for Annabeth, the rest of the day wasn't as hectic as the morning and she managed to survive in one piece. She unfortunately didn't make any new friends other than Percy but it was fine with her. As the end of day bell rang, Annabeth quickly tidied up her blocks and went to go wait for her father.

"Hey bestie, whatcha doing?" A familiar voice asked Annabeth.

Annabeth looked away from the window to notice a raven haired, green eye boy looking at her.

"Waitin' for my daddy. How 'bout you?" she asked so her self-dubbed best friend.

"Waitin' for my mommy. Hey my mommy wants to know if ya wanna come over for dinner today," Percy said.

"I dunno, I gotta ask my daddy." As soon as Annabeth finished her sentence, she heard someone calling her name in the background.

"Daddy," Annabeth shouted and ran towards him.

"How was your day?" He asked. Before Annabeth out answer, her self-proclaimed joined the conversation.

"G-good a-afternoon Mr. C-Chase. M-my name is P-Percy O-Olympia and I-I was wondering if y-your daughter and you would l-like to join us f-for dinner tonight," Percy finally asked. As he finished he let out a big sigh, boy was he nervous.

Mr. Chase looked at Percy and chuckled. It seemed as if Percy was asking him for his approval for dating Annabeth or something amongst the lines.

"Percy where did you run off to?" Sally asked no one particular.

"I'm over here mommy, I asked Annabeth and her daddy if they wanted to come over for dinner today. You asked me to ask them today," Percy said.

"Oh, hello, I'm Sally Jackson-Olympia and you are?" Sally stretched her hand out.

"Fredrick Chase, nice to meet you Mrs. Jackson-Olympia," Fredrick took her hand.

"So can she?" Percy piped up, who happened to be momentarily forgotten.

"I don't mind, Annabeth would you like to go over to Percy's?" Fredrick asked his daughter. In response Annabeth vigorously nodded her head.

"Well I guess that's settled, Mrs. Jackson-Olympia, I hope you won't mind the intrusion, again," Fredrick laughed.

Both the kids cheered as the adults made plans for when they would begin dinner. What the kids didn't notice was a group of girls hiding and glaring at Annabeth.

**.oOo.**

"Annabeth, it's time to go to Percy's," Fredrick shouted.

"Coming," Annabeth ran down the stairs in the flash and made it to the car even faster. As soon as the commute was over and her father had turned off the car, Annabeth dashed to the door and pressed the doorbell.

"Coming." Annabeth heard a voice say. "Annabeth next to see you again," Sally greeted the young girl.

"Anniebeth's here," Percy shouted/asked. He then ran up beside the mother then grabbed Annabeth by the wrist. "C'mon Annie, I gots to show you my toys."

"You know," Sally started talking to Fredrick. "This is the first time I've seen Percy so eager for a guest to come over. Not even his cousins come over he's like that."

"Who knows what's going to happen to those two in the future. Would you like some help setting the table?" Fredrick said.

Sally replied with a thank you and the two adults mused on about their kids.

**.oOo.**

Upstairs in Percy's room, Percy and Annabeth took turns taking out random games and having a competition. The current score was 3-0 to Annabeth and of course, Percy was not happy.

"Okay this one's gonna be 5 points, winner is the most awesomest and amazingest person ever," Percy declared.

"Okay, what game are we gonna play?" Annabeth asked.

Percy snickered, "Jenga." Annabeth secretly smirked. She knew she had this in the bag and was going to be the most aweomest and amazingest person ever.

**.oOo.**

"Just one more," Percy mumbled to himself. He slowly pulled out a block and just as he was about to place it Sally had called the kids for dinner, causing the blocks to crumble.

"Ha," Annabeth started to laugh. "You lost."

"Nu-uh, rematch, it's mommy's fault," Percy demanded.

"No, I wanna eat, c'mon let's see what your mommy made for dinner," Annabeth grabbed Percy's hand and they ran downstairs.

As they reached the kitchen, Percy and Annabeth noticed a beautiful plate full of pasta.

"Yum," the both of them said at the same time. Sally was pretty sure she saw drool coming out of her son's mouth.

"Come on you two," she said. "The food is going to get cold." Even without the offer, Percy and Annabeth would have dug into the plate of pasta.

"Yummy," they both said.

"I agree, this meal was delicious, thank you Sally. Now Annabeth why don't you go thank Mrs. Jackson-Olympia," Fredrick said.

"Thank you Mrs. Jackson-Olympia," Annabeth said with a mouth full of pasta.

"Annabeth dear, you can just call me Sally."

"Thank you Sally," Annabeth corrected herself. She then gave a huge toothy (and covered in tomato sauce) smile to Sally.

Dinner ended in the jiffy and the Chases made their way home. On the way back, Annabeth couldn't help but wait for tomorrow to come for more fun adventures with Percy.

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Three chapters down, who knows how many more to go. **

**Until next time, keep on reading.**


	4. New Friends

**Three**

**New Friends**

Tomorrow came as quick as yesterday flew by but to five year old Annabeth Chase, it wasn't fast enough. She beat her alarm clock up and ran out of her room and she would have made it out the door for school too if her father didn't catch her.

"Annabeth Chase, where are you going at 7am?" Fredrick asked his daughter.

"To school," she said.

"In your pyjamas?"

"Why not?" Annabeth questioned.

"Annabeth dear, I know you want to go to school and play with Percy but no one is going to be at school this early. Plus you need to change and eat breakfast. Don't forget I'm the one driving you to school," Fredrick said. He knew that one day he wouldn't be able to keep his daughter in line or even win a conversation with her.

"Fine, what's for breakfast? Oh and daddy can we make some blue muffins? I wanna share with Percy. He's bringing cookies today."

"Annabeth dear, we don't have anything to make the muffins out of, let alone making them blue. How about we go shopping later and then we can make them. But now, you're going to eat you breakfast," Fredrick said as he placed Annabeth's favourite omelet on her plate.

"Okay." Annabeth quickly finished her omelet and changing into some school clothes, then before she knew it, it was time for school. She couldn't wait to meet with Percy and hopefully make new friends.

**.oOo.**

"Anniebeth, you're here," Percy greeted Annabeth. This of course got Annabeth glares from his fan club.

"Hello," she greeted him. She wanted to be polite as she saw a group of strangers near their desks.

"Oh right, lemme introduce you. This is my cousin Nico, and that's my other cousin Thalia. This is Grover, he's my other best friend and that's Leo." Percy pointed to a pale black haired boy with black eyes, a girl with the same black hair and pale skin but electric blue eyes. Another boy this time he had curly brown hair. The last boy reminded Annabeth of an elf, you know one of Santa's helpers.

The elf looking boy, Leo, came up to Annabeth and started speaking in another language, which Annabeth soon found out was Spanish.

"Hola lindo chica, mi nombre es Leo la increíble," he said.

"Huh," Percy said.

Before Leo could translate, Annabeth beat him to it.

"He said 'Hello pretty lady, my name is Leo this amazing'." While all the other kids watched Dora and Deigo, Annabeth, being the quick learner she is, moved onto more advanced Spanish shows.

"Si si senorita usted es inteligente," Leo said. He complimented Annabeth on her intelligence.

The pale boy with black hair and eyes, Nico, hit Leo on the back of the head and judging by the sound of the impact, it wasn't very light either.

"We know you can speak English, so speak it." Although he was yelling at Leo, there was barely any expression in his voice, as if he were the dead. "I'm Nico by the way," he introduced himself to Annabeth.

Annabeth was about to greet Nico back, but she then found herself engulfed in a hug.

"Finally another girl. Look if yous need me to break up a fight between these knuckleheads or break these knuckleheads, don't be afraid to ask."

"We're not afraid of you," Nico declared.

"Oh yeah," Thalia said.

Nico was taken back a bit but still managed to say. "Well it's not like you can send up to the hos-hot-hoptidal."

"Hospital," Annabeth quickly whispered into Nico's ear.

"Yeah that," Nico said.

"Yous wanna find out," Thalia threatened. Even Annabeth was a bit taken back now.

"No," he squeaked. Everyone laughed.

"Now that's done, Annabeth welcome to the family, and Grover and Leo," Percy said then whispered to Annabeth. "Watch out for Leo, and fire too, the guy wants to join the circus and be a fire eater thingy."

"Nu-uh. Imma gonna be the best mechanic out there, who's a part time fire eater. Get it right Percy." Annabeth laughed, she'd never met such a sassy boy in her life. Then again, she was only five.

Annabeth soon found herself with a group of friends who she would soon call them her second family. Grover being the awkward cousin, Leo the pet, Nico the rebellious teenage brother, Thalia her older sister and Percy. She couldn't exactly give Percy a place in a family, not yet at least.

"Annie, you have to come to my house today. I mean if you liked Percy's you'll LOVE mine!" She said.

"No! She's coming over to my house today. I gots to show her my treasure," Percy said. Annabeth soon found herself in the middle of a tug and war, Thalia on one end and Percy on the other.

"What," Thalia screeched. "I'm ya cousin and I haven't seen your treasure and you've known her for one day-"

"Two days," Percy corrected her.

"Fine," said Thalia. "Two days and she gets to see your treasure. It's not fair!"

"Well Annabeth's different, I like her more than you," Percy declared.

"EWWWWW, you can't like girls," said Leo, before he lowered his voice to a whisper. "They have….. cooties!"

"Sorry Thalia, next time. I wanna see Percy's treasure," Annabeth couldn't help her curiosity.

"YES!" said Percy.

**.oOo.**

The rest of the school day was just as interesting. Thalia was still trying to convince Annabeth to ditch Percy and go to her house instead but each time Annabeth turned her down. Leo still tried to convince Percy that girls had cooties, and that he would get them if he was always with her. Each time, Percy just laughed it off and Nico would hit Leo to make him be quiet. Grover on the other hand was in the background playing with his reed pipes adding in background music.

On another note, Annabeth felt as if someone was stabbing her in the back, metaphorically speaking. As if someone was glaring at her, daggered eyes piercing her skin. Yet each time she would look around only to see her classmates smiling and laughing with that odd kid crying because he wetted his pants.

School ended and Percy was in such a rush to show Annabeth his treasure that he made her sneak out of the school and started heading home without waiting for Sally Jackson-Olympia. They made their way down a stone path towards his house.

As they made their way towards his house, Annabeth felt a something wet land on her shoulder, then another one on her head and so on. As she looked at the sky, she noticed that grey storm clouds had covered up the once blue sky and rain started to pour down on them.

"Annie, let's run," said Percy. He then grabbed her by the hand as they ran hoping to find shelter.

They had finally found shelter under a tree by a park. Annabeth looks at her surroundings hoping for the rain to soon clear up, only to notice that she's been at their current location.

"Percy," she said shaking him. "We met here, two days ago." Annabeth was right, the tree that they were currently under was directly across from the park with the swing set of which the two had met previously.

"That's- MOMMY!" Percy never finished his sentence as he called out for his mother.

**.oOo.**

Back on the path, Sally Jackson-Olympia was picking up her pace and she was late to pick up her son. She got caught up in some chores and lost track of time. She quickly left but not before bringing two umbrellas for the upcoming downpour.

What she wasn't expecting was that her son had already made it halfway home before getting caught in the storm.

"MOMMY!" Sally's maternal instincts kicked in. She could tell that voice from anywhere. She stopped at turned around to where the voice came from and in the distance, she could see two figures jumping up and down. One black haired boy and the other a blonde girl.

She didn't expect Annabeth to be with her son but in the two days they've known each other they've grown quite close. She had grown quite fond of Annabeth over the past two days. She had never met anyone else, other than the family, that Percy has taking a liking too so quickly.

Sally quickly regained her senses and made her way off the path and towards her son and Annabeth.

"Perseus Jackson," she said and Percy knew that she was in trouble.

"Yes mommy?" he said.

"Why are you here and not at school?"

"Because I wanted to show Annabeth my treasure mommy, are you mad?"

"Yes Percy I am, don't do it next time okay?"

"Yes mommy."

"Now, let's get you two some home and Annabeth, I'll find warm and dry clothes for you okay? And yes Percy, I made cookies."

The three of them now made their way back to the Jackson-Olympia residence. Percy and Annabeth led the way, and Sally followed. The kids, mainly Percy, asked so many question, Sally wondered where all of them came from.

When they finally returned home, Sally found a pair of Percy's clothes that fitted Annabeth perfectly. She then let them go play but not before she took a picture of Annabeth, for a potential wedding album or future blackmail. She then made a quick phone call to Fredrick informing him that his daughter was at their house. Fredrick laughed and said, that Annabeth has staying over at the Jackson-Olympia resistance more than their own house.

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] It is one of the hardest thing (in my opinion) to write a little kid. You must consider how they speak and how much they know.**

**Until next time, keep on reading.**


	5. Merry Christmas, Not

**Four**

**Merry Christmas, Not**

Just as the parents had predicted, Annabeth did spend most of her time at the Jackson-Olympia Residence, her and Percy and a sleepover every other week, alternating from the Chase residence to the Jackson-Olympia. Weeks flew by and before they realized it, it was December.

"Okay mommy, bye," Annabeth had just hung up the phone. It was her weekly phone call with her mother, Athena Chase, who happened to stay back home in California, whist Annabeth and Fredrick moved to New York.

Annabeth missed her mother deeply but she it wouldn't be a problem much longer. After months of planning, Athena managed to take some time off of work and head over to visit. Annabeth wished her mother had just moved with them but she knew that her job was very important.

"Annabeth," Fredrick said. "Come on princess time for bed."

"But daddy, I can't sleep. If mommy's up then I must be up."

"Well you just got off the phone with mommy and she told me that she wants you to sleep." Fredrick then scooped his daughter up from his office chair and brought her to her room.

"G'night daddy," Annabeth yawned.

"'Night Annabeth," Fredrick then gave his daughter a good night kiss.

**.oOo.**

"DADDDDYYY, you have to come back soon," a young Percy Jackson whined to his father Poseidon Olympia.

"Percy, I'll be back soon and Uncle Hades and Zeus will be coming with me. Now get off the computer and go to sleep okay. Get your mother too, I need to talk to her." Poseidon Olympia was currently in Greece on an expedition with his brother. Of course he didn't want to be away from his family for so long but it was for his job.

"Okay daddy, love you. MOMMMY!" Percy called for his mother's attention.

"What is it Percy dear," Sally called out.

"Daddy wants to talk to you," Percy said.

"Okay, tell daddy I'll talk to him after I put you to bed okay?" Sally replied. Sally then stopped washing the dished and tucked her little boy to bed.

"I can't wait until Christmas, Daddy's coming home," he giggled. Sally smiled and headed to her office to video chat with her husband.

"So what's this about this Annabeth girl?" Poseidon asked. For most of his video chat with Percy, all her could talk about was this girl named Annabeth. Poseidon really wanted to meet this girl now.

"Ooh, they are just the cutest thing hon. I wish you could see them," Sally started to gush over them. "He even showed her his treasure," Sally then said with all seriousness.

Even Poseidon was amazed. He and Sally continued to video chat for a few more minutes before hanging up.

One thing that was for sure was that both the Olympias and the Chases couldn't wait for Christmas.

**.oOo.**

As Christmas approaches Annabeth got more excited. She worked even harder in class so that when her mother visited, Annabeth could show her all the 'A's' she received. She made sure that her room was super-duper neat, as she put it, all the time in case her mother ever decided to pop in. Her toys were put away, bed was made. She even stopped staying over at Percy's that often. Their weekly sleepovers became every other week. This of course made the boy quite sad.

"Hi mommy," Annabeth said into the phone. It was the time for their weekly phone call.

"Hello dear, how was your day?" Athena asked. Annabeth then went on about her day, then the previous week.

"… and then Percy got in trouble. Anyways I can't wait for next week mommy," Annabeth was talking about Christmas week.

"About that, Annabeth dear, I won't be flying over to New York."

"What do you mean mommy, it's Christmas, you promised that you would come."

"I know, but I have a lot of work to do, maybe next year okay?"

"I understand mommy," Annabeth tried to hid her disappointment.

"I love you dear."

"Love you too mommy," Annabeth said before hanging up.

**.oOo.**

"Two more days Annabeth. Two more days until Christmas Eve and two more days until my daddy come home," Percy shouted. The boy then jumped for joy all across the school yard.

It was the last day of school before winter break and unfortunately Annabeth didn't share the same enthusiasm as her best friend. Matter of fact, she was quite jealous of him at the moment. She wished her mommy would be flying over too.

At the thought of her mother Annabeth felt tears. Then before she knew it she started running. Where, she had no idea but she didn't want to let other see her cry.

"Where are you going, Annabeth? Annabeth!" She could hear her teacher calling after her but she was long gone.

She ran as fast as her short legs could take her before sitting down by a tree. She then realized that she ran to the park. The one near Percy's house. She wondered how she got there. As she calmed down a bit, the same time she heard footsteps nearby. She really hoped it wasn't her father.

"Found you," a familiar voice called out. "Annie you run really fast." It was Percy covered in snow.

"How did you find me?" Annabeth asked.

"It's my superpower," he gave her a toothy grin. "Now come on, let's go back."

On the way back Annabeth told Percy, after a great amount of begging from the boy, what happened. How her mom wasn't coming for Christmas and how she was so sad.

"Well if you want, we can share my mom. It won't be the same but we have cookies," Percy suggested.

Annabeth laughed as they reached the school yard. As they arrived, covered in snow from head to toe, they got scolded by their teacher.

"Now Annabeth, I thought I taught you better," A stern but warm voice said.

Annabeth turned around to see her mother standing there. She rubbed her eyes and pinched herself. It really was her.

"Mom?" Annabeth asked. She had to triple-check.

"Hello Annabeth."

"Mom!" Annabeth said. She started to run towards to mother before tackling her into a hug. "Mommy, I thought you said you couldn't come."

"Do you really think I'll miss Christmas with my daughter?" Athena asked.

"Maybe," Annabeth sniffled.

"Look Annie, everything turned out good and I don't have to share my mom with you," Percy said, then he turned to face Athena and said. "No offence lady but I think my mommy makes better cookies than you."

"Oh really now," said Athena quirking an eyebrow up. "Tell me boy, what's your name?" Athena made sure she'll remember it.

"Percy, Percy Olympia," he said with an innocent smile.

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] I apologize for the delay behind this chapter, I had no Wi-Fi for two weeks and couldn't update. On the other hand, I had some time to write a few more chapters.**

**I find it funny how one day I'll write Percy as an idiotic 5 year old and the next as a completely different person.**

**Until next time, keep on reading.**


	6. Mean Girls, Kindergarten Style

**Five**

**Mean Girls, Kindergarten Style **

Christmas came and went along with Athena. By the end of the week, after the New Year, Athena had already returned to California for work. Luckily for Annabeth, she knew that she would see her mother soon as her father's work contract in New York would be over soon.

As the final hours of winter break began to tick away, Annabeth made an important decision. She was going to make new friends. Of course she has no problem with Percy and the others, but a few more friends wouldn't hurt. Over the break she realized that other than Percy, Nico, Thalia, Leo and Grover, she didn't really know anyone else in their class. Annabeth really wanted a few more female friends, she loved having Thalia as a friend but that was really it.

**.oOo.**

Annabeth took a deep breath as her father dropped her off. Today was the day, she was going to make new friends.

"Hello," Annabeth said to the whole class. She a few replies which made happy. 'Good Annabeth, we'll try again tomorrow,' she told herself.

"Mornin' Annie," Percy greeted her. This caught the attention of a certain clique. As Annabeth smiled and made her way towards her desk next to him but on the way, Annabeth found herself falling face first to the ground.

"Oh Annie watch where you're going," someone said.

"Oh, thanks…"

"Drew," the person, Drew, replied.

"What happened?" Percy asked Annabeth as she arrived at her seat.

"Oh, it's nothing, I fell."

"Oh, are you okay now?"

"Yes, thank you."

Class continued as normal but Annabeth's mind surprisingly was not on the lesson, she couldn't help but think about her fall. She felt as if she was tripped but knowing her she probably over thinking and only tripped from the corner of a desk.

**.oOo.**

U "Alright class," Miss Hestia said. "It's time for lunch, everyone go grab their lunchboxes." As Annabeth arrived at her cubby she noticed that her lunch was missing. Annabeth believing that her eyes deceived her, checked again.

'Maybe I placed it somewhere else,' she thought, then she continued to search the other cubbies nearby.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" Thalia asked. She noticed that Annabeth looked a bit sad as she returned to their spot for lunch. It was just the desks nearby Percy and Annabeth rearranged to seat five people.

Annabeth not wanting to tell the truth simply said, "I forgot my lunch at home."

"Silly Annie," Leo laughed, but stopped when Nico elbowed him in the stomach.

"Here you can have some off mine, that is if you like broccoli," Grover offered and Annabeth gladly accepted.

"Oooh, me too, here," Percy said, handed her some of his pizza, normal colours of course.

"I got sushi," Thalia said. "Mom's going through this thing.

"I have fried eggs extra crunch," Nico said. Annabeth felt as if he enjoyed the sound of the crunch, as if they were like bones.

"I got some cicadas, you wanna try some?" Leo offered.

Annabeth gladly accepted her friends lunch, promising to make it up to them with cookies.

In the classroom, a group of girls stared at Annabeth, their little bodies filled with rage and jealously, as much as a teenage girl.

**.oOo.**

At her current moment, Annabeth felt how truly alone she was. Percy, Thalia and Nico went out for lunch for a family event, Leo ended up going home early since the igloo he built during recess collapsed on him leaving the poor boy sick and Grover was busy helping their teacher plant trees.

Now Annabeth found herself sitting awkwardly by her desk staring at her lunch. Around the classrooms the other so called cliques were all busy talking and enjoying themselves. Her grey eyes scanned the classroom and she found a group of girls nearby that seemed nice. She decided to pick up her pride and ask to eat with them.

"Excuse me, Drew?" Annabeth asked. She remembers speaking to Drew the other day and she didn't seem _that _bad.

"What," she said unenthusiastically. Annabeth was a bit taken back with her tone.

"Well, I was wondering if I could eat lunch with you, Percy and the others are all gone…."Annabeth trailed off.

"Oh Annie, if you put it that way," Drew said. "No."

"Okay, wait what? Why not?" Annabeth asked.

"Be-cause," another girl said.

"You took Percy away from us," said Drew.

'Took him away,' Annabeth thought before repeating herself out loud.

"Yes, I was gonna sit with Percy, not you. Then Percy never let you go away from him and and and and and," Drew started tearing up, before crying the following second.

"W-what's going on," Miss Hestia entered the situation.

"It's bad Miss Hestia," the girl who spoke early said. "Drew was being nice and letting Annabeth sit with us because everyone was gone, but then Annabeth was very mean and made Drew cry."

"Annabeth, is this true," Miss Hestia asked. She knew this was very out of Annabeth's character, but who know what a 5 year old's character is.

"No Miss Hestia, I didn't," Annabeth said, not twitching.

Miss Hestia then turned to the other girl and said, "Sweetie, did you lie?"

"No Miss Hestia," she said.

Not knowing who to believe, she sent both girls to return to eating their lunches as she dealt with the crying Drew.

**.oOo.**

Luckily for Annabeth, for the following week, none of her friends left her alone during lunch expect for Leo who was still sick.

"Why I outta," Thalia said. As Annabeth told her the story, reluctantly, Thalia was about to go punch the poor Drew's face. As much as Annabeth disliked the girl, she didn't deserve to get a punch in the face, not currently at least.

"But you can't tell Percy," Annabeth stated.

"Why not? This is all his fault," Thalia said. Thalia had kicked Percy out of his seat beside Annabeth and sat there instead.

"Be-cause," Annabeth said but left the sentence hanging.

"Fine," Thalia said. She then let of a huff and leaned back again her, technically Percy's, chair.

Annabeth realized what a good friend Thalia was, and would really miss her. She had around five months until her father's contract ended and in the end of June, they would be moving back home to California.

"Kay Annie? Are you okay Annie?"

Annabeth's attention was brought back to the person waving their hand in front of her eyes and then replied with a yes.

"You wanna say something?"

"I-it's." Annabeth considered if she should share the news but decided against it. "It's nothing Percy, I'm fine."

"You bozo, she can't tell you…. You're a boy," Thalia said. "Go back to Nico and Grover and today's my day with Annie."

Not wanting to start a fight with his cousin, Percy reluctantly headed back to Thalia's seat.

Annabeth laughed at their antics, at that moment, she did not realize how much she was going to miss them.

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] A bit more detailed chapter about Annabeth's move, more baby Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, Nico and Leo. Speaking of Leo, I hope he gets better soon.**

**Until next time, keep on reading.**


	7. Stuck With Glue to the Drew Crew

**Six**

**Stuck with glue to the Drew Crew**

Days for Annabeth haven't gotten any better with the Drew Crew, as she dubbed them. She absolutely hates getting picked on by them, who knew five turning six year olds could be so mean? Occasionally Percy, Thalia and Nico would go out for family lunches, but luckily for her, Annabeth had Grover and Leo with her. She started to join Grover with helping Miss Hestia plant trees around the school.

The Drew Crew, on the other hand, tried their best to make Annabeth's kindergarten experience horrible while maintaining a clean image. There would be hair tugging and pencil knocking but nothing Annabeth couldn't handle.

As the school day finished, Percy tugged his best friend by the arm towards his mother.

"Come on Annabeth," Percy said. "Mommy's making cookies, so hurry up." Percy somehow and finally managed to take Annabeth away from Thalia and invite her over.

"Imma coming, Imma coming," Annabeth replied. She quickly changed her shoes and zipped up her spring jacket. She then took a big breath as she chased after Percy.

"Mommy, there she is," Percy pointed to Annabeth.

"Hello Mrs. Jackson-Olympia," Annabeth greeted.

"Hello Annabeth also it's simply Mrs. Olympia now," Sally greeted the blonde. Sally tried to convince Annabeth to call her by her first name but the blonde wouldn't she had to settle with her last name.

"Okay Mrs. Jack- Mrs. Olympia," Annabeth corrected herself.

At the Olympia residence, the kids stuffed their faces with blue cookies, rotted (not literally) their eyes out with the T.V. and finally after nagging from Annabeth and scaring from Sally, did their homework.

"But why do I have to colour inside the lines?" Percy whined. One of their homework was to colour in a clown. Annabeth somehow convinced Percy that although he is a clown, his face shouldn't be blue.

"Because it'll look prettier."

After Percy and Annabeth finished their colouring of a clown, they finished their math homework and read their book for reading circles.

"Percy, Annabeth," Sally called the kids. "It's time for dinner, it's pizza and no Percy they're not blue but I did make blue cookies. Don't run down the stairs but hurry down."

Percy and Annabeth followed Sally's advice, quickly cleaned their homework and quickly hurried down.

"I love pizza," Percy told Annabeth.

"But I thought cookies were your favourite thing?" She questioned.

"I do, I like both the same," Percy then decreed. Annabeth knew better than to argue with Percy when it comes to food and let it go.

The kids and Sally ate her homemade pizza before having blue sugar cookies for dessert. Around 9 o'clock Fredrick headed to the Olympia residence to pick up his daughter.

"Oh Fredrick, please come in," Sally greeted the blond.

"Good evening, Mrs. Jackson-Olympia," said Fredrick.

"Oh Fredrick, it's simply Mrs. Olympia and please call me Sally," says Sally.

"Of course Sally. I believe next week when their spring break starts, it will be my turn to watch the kids? I suggest Percy should come over for a break."

"That would be lovely. I believe Poseidon would be flying back for the break and would like the first few days a break from Percy's content begging for piggy backs," Sally laughed.

"So where are the kids?" Fredrick asked.

"They are in the kitchen trying to steal some cookies," Sally laughed. "I'll fetch them."

After a long night, Annabeth finally returned home and recalled her whole day to her father on the ride home.

**.oOo.**

"Alright class settle down," Miss Hestia called to her class. "I have some important news. Today is Drew's last day. Now I would like everyone to be nice to her and by the end of the day we will all tell Drew one thing we will miss about her."

Annabeth secretly cheered when she heard the news and at the same time Percy was relieved. He didn't want to deal with Drew clinging on to his arm any longer and after today he wouldn't have to.

Unfortunately for Percy, Drew ended spending her last day glued to Percy, literally, somehow during arts and crafts Drew ended up gluing her hand to Percy's. How? No one found out but until the janitor found some solvent to unglue them.

"Percy, you have to sit with us," said Drew. It was currently time for lunch and the two kids were still stuck together a choice had to be made.

"I'm sitting with Annabeth and the others," said Percy. He looked to his friends for help but they didn't do much. None of them wanted to sit with Drew.

"Pstttt, guys what should we do?" asked Leo. Leo, Nico, Thalia, Grover and Annabeth were all huddled in their corner wondering about the Percy-Drew situation.

"I don't wanna sit with Drew," said Grover.

"Someone's gonna end up in the hospital if I sit with her, and it's not Nico this time," Thalia said while trying to crack her knuckles.

"What about Percy?" Nico asked. He would feel bad if he left his cousin there.

"But it's Drew," Grover exclaimed. Grover is friends with everybody but Drew was a different story.

"What do you think Annie?" Leo asked. "Annabeth," Leo changed his sentence after he got the glare.

"I don't know, I do like Percy and all but Drew isn't worth it. We could always give him away for the day," Annabeth then closed her eyes and wished for Percy's wellbeing.

"Sorry Perce, we don't want you, you can sit with Drew," Leo shouted. Whilst the rest of the group secretly cheered, Percy felt a cold wave wash over him.

"Yaaaaaaay," Drew cheered, before jumping up and down.

"Yaaaaaaay," the rest of the Drew Crew cheered. As Drew pulled Percy to her side, he turned around and silently begged for help. Soon that begged turned into glares as everyone simply waved bye to him and Leo gave a thumb's up.

For the first time in his life, his six year life, Percy wished lunch would be over. According to Miss Hestia, the caretaker headed out to the nearby hardware store to pick up the solvent and should be back. He only had to put up with Drew for a bit more.

_Kekekeke _they giggled and giggled and giggled. Percy was glad he didn't have a sister of some sorts or else he wouldn't be able to deal with her.

"So what do you think Percy?" Drew asked.

"Emfurgural," said Percy. He knew that if his mother was here, he'd get yelled at for speaking with his mouth full, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Before Drew could asked another question, he took another bite of his sandwich and started to chew slowly, savoring the taste and the temporary silence.

'5, 4, 3, 2, 1,' Percy counted down in his head. As lunch finally finished, he waited for the caretaker to return and release him from Drew and luckily he did.

"Thank you very much," Percy smiled brightly at his savior. While Drew on the other hand snarled.

For the rest of the day, Percy made sure that he was on the opposite side of the room to Drew. He also asked to go to the washroom so frequently that he was pretty sure he could close his eyes, spin around 5 million times and make it to the washroom in one piece.

As the end of the school day grew close, everyone said one thing that they would miss about Drew and before he knew it, Percy was home free. As of next week, Drew would be gone. As soon as the bell rang, he raced outside looking for his mother.

**.oOo.**

Annabeth couldn't believe it when the end of school bell rang. She could bid Drew goodbye and headed home. She had a little skip in the walk home and hummed a tune.

"Why are you so happy?" Fredrick asked his daughter.

"Today's been a really good day," Annabeth said and she doubts it could be better.

"Well let me make it an even better day, the Chases are going to be a family once again," Fredrick announced.

Annabeth couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe that the day could get any better. Now her mom is going to move to New York and she stays with her friends. Unfortunately that was not the case.

"I got my boss to end the contract a bit earlier. I know when we first moved here a few months ago for you to start junior kindergarten, we were going to stay for one year, head back to California with mommy and then come back but now we're going to just stay there."

Annabeth took a while to process the words her father said. "B-but, I want to come back. Why can't be go back for the summer and come back, that's what you promised me daddy," said Annabeth.

"Because sweetie," Fredrick got on one knee and looked his daughter in the eye. "Mommy misses us, and we miss mommy. Daddy's boss says we can go to mommy. Now we want to see mommy right?"

Annabeth sniffles before nodding.

"We have two more months before we go back home, don't worry, you'll have lots of fun times with your friends," Fredrick said. He then picked his daughter up and threw her in the air before catching her safely in his arms.

"Okay daddy," Annabeth quietly said. She still wasn't content with the idea but she misses her mommy more than anything.

"Good, now let's head back home," Fredrick said.

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Oh no, Annabeth's leaving Percy D: what's going to happen?!**

**Until next time, keep on reading.**


	8. The Turn of the Decade (Minus Two Years)

**Seven**

**The Turn of the Decade (Minus Two Years)**

Annabeth took a deep breath as she saw her old house and neighbourhood reappear before her eyes. She still remember that day 8 years ago, when her 6 year old self had to leave the lovely New York for California.

* * *

><p><em>Annabeth started to sniffle when she realized that it was her last day in New York. She didn't tell anyone that she was moving, she thought that if she just left, they might forget about her and make it easier on her and them. As the end of day bell rang, she bolted out, she covered her eyes and ran. She believed that she heard Percy call after her but she kept running. <em>

_When she stopped running, she realized that she, once again was at her tree. Although it technically was not her tree per say, she started calling it that. It was the place where everything started, and as of that moment, where everything would end. _

"_ANNABETH!" Percy cried. He looked flustered and worried which made Annabeth feel even worse. How was she supposed to leave all of them behind and act that it did not harm her in a way?_

"_What happened?" He asked, his green eyes filled with worry. _

_Annabeth whimpered a bit, trying to hold her tears in but there was only so much a 6 year old could hold in and that moment was her breaking point. _

_She spilled her tears and informed Percy about everything._

_Percy, just sat by her listening, as he stayed silent, Annabeth began to worry even more. _

"_Well, you'll meet your mommy right? That's the good part. Plus we're best friends, we won't forget about each other," he gave her a big smile, and she slowly smiled back too. _

_The two kids walked back hand-in-hand to school where they would slowly separate for who knows how long. _

_When Annabeth and Percy returned a very worried Fredrick Chase finally let go of his breath. When he heard that his daughter ran away as soon as the bell rang, he was about to call the police. Luckily for him, Sally Olympia calmed him down, claiming that she and Percy ran around somewhere so they waited a while. Just as he was going to make the call, both Percy and Annabeth returned. _

_It had never occurred to Fredrick that their move was the reason which caused Annabeth to run away. He believed she just wanted to play with Percy one last time before they leave for the airport in a few hours._

_As previously planned, the Chases left for California that evening and surprisingly for Annabeth, Percy was right. She was sad for a little but at the end of the summer, her pain forgotten, she caught up with her mom and made new friends. Unfortunately for her friends in New York, Annabeth was slowly forgetting about the memories that she had made the previous year. Only a distant memory of their voices and she was slowly forgetting their faces too._

_While Annabeth's life went uphill, her best friend went the complete opposite. A week after Annabeth had left, Percy's father, Poseidon Olympia had returned. The following day, his parents sat him down and they used a word that he had never heard before, a divorce. _

_Poseidon tried to explain to Percy that although he and Sally love each other, they were not in love with each other. They were going to take a step back in their life and return to being friends. _

_Poseidon had already purchased a house nearby, around 7 blocks down to their current residence. He told Percy that even though mommy and daddy weren't living together, it doesn't make them any less of a family. Percy was going to spend the weekdays with Sally and weekends with Poseidon. The holidays would be spent as a family at the original residence. _

_Percy started to distance himself from his friends, the original spark in his green eyes disappearing. The kids, beings kids believed that Annabeth leaving was why Percy was sad, so they did not press on the matter. Even though Percy distanced himself from his friends, they were still by his side and unfortunately for the boy, so was his fan club. Surprisingly over the years, his fan club lead by Drew, grew and grew, they seemed to like the fact that Annabeth was gone. _

_For the two best friends, the memory of the other was becoming less of a memory, all they remembered of the other was the name and that was how their lives were for the next 8 years._

* * *

><p>For the past eight years Annabeth had had her fair shares of ups and downs, the main reason why she decided to return to New York after 8 years, was because she got accepted into Jupiter Academy, the most prestigious high school in all of the United States, if she wanted to be an architect, JA was the place she needs to be. The other reason is because she was intrigued about the Percy Olympia, or at least the memory of him. She wanted to find out what happened. The previous year, Annabeth stumbled onto an old photo, she recognized herself, her 6 year old self with a group of other kids the same age.<p>

She asked her father about the photo, and the name Percy Olympia caught her ear. When she asked more about him, her father, in his old age started to talk about how they were best friends but that was all he remembered.

For the next year, she studied like crazy for JA and hoped to receive a scholarship into the high school and luckily for her, she did. When she received her acceptance letter, she screamed for joy, the following week she received an e-mail containing her timetable, textbooks. Her uniform of the other hand was shipped to her old address in New York as sending it across the country was not exactly a brilliant idea.

Luckily for Annabeth, Fredrick applied for a teacher exchange program and will be switching with a NYU professed for a year, starting when Annabeth starts at JA.

As Annabeth got out of the moving car, she wondered, how much changed in 8 years.

**-TBC-**

**[A/N] No more little Annabeth and Percy, they're now 14, starting high school. **

**Until next time, keep on reading.**


	9. JA, Jupiter Academy

**Eight **

**JA, Jupiter Academy**

After Annabeth finished helping move her belongs, she let the movers do their job and decided to explore her neighbourhood. She laughed to herself while she recalled the experience all those years ago. She wondered if the Percy Olympia fellow would come and save her again.

She strolled around the neighbourhoods before stopping at a park, as nostalgia hit her, she wondered why the park gave off such an important feeling. Then it hit her, the swing hung on the tree branch in the park was where she first met the Percy kid. If she remembered her father's story correctly, she got lost, ended up in the park and started to cry.

Annabeth then recalled all the other times the tree brought her and Percy together, each time she ran away, she would end up by the tree and Percy would find her there. The blonde giggled.

"Oh Percy where are you?" the grey-eyed teen asked out loud. She was hoping for him to reply a behind you, and they would catch up. Curious, Annabeth turned around and to her disappointment no one was there.

She tried to recall how Percy even looked like in the first place, the only memories of him she has are from the stories her father told her and that sole picture.

Giving up on the thought of Percy, Annabeth decided to check out her new school, Jupiter Academy. The big school for the big achievers.

When Annabeth first saw the pictures of JA, she didn't believe a school could sparkle, but as she approached the school, she proved herself wrong. As her grey eyes took in the sparkling gates to the sparkling soil, they also caught something else, this time it wasn't sparking.

She walked around JA's sparkling gates to find beside Jupiter Academy was another school, it looked as if it was about to crumble. The second school, the dark and gloomy one, made JA sparkle even more. When Annabeth finally couldn't take anymore sparkling from JA she headed home and looked forward to her first day at JA.

**.oOo.**

"ANNABETH WAKE UP," Fredrick called his daughter. Annabeth made sure that her father would wake her up with plenty of time to get ready.

Annabeth bolted out of bed and ran into her closet and grabbed her uniform. Her prestigious high school had quite a specific dress code. The uniform consisted of a tan vest with a white long sleeve button up with a Catalina blue school tie under, and a post-it yellow blazer on top of the vest. Both the vest and the blazer had the school logo over the left breast of a golden laurel and a JA in the middle. For the lower half of her body, the uniform consisted of a dark purple skirt that could be any shorter than 5 centimeters above the knee, black or white mid-shin height socks finished with leather loafers. She had to make sure that she always kept extra hair ties, because hair past the shoulders must be tied at all times.

Annabeth washed her face thoroughly in case any of the teachers thought that she was wearing makeup, and put in her owl earrings. Luckily for her, they were studs, or else she would have a long time explaining to her father why she wasn't wearing his present for her.

When Annabeth made sure that she was passed the school rules, she hurried downstairs for breakfast before leaving for school.

**.oOo.**

Annabeth finally reached JA and couldn't wait to start the first day, although she wasn't going to learn anything until the afternoon. Her morning would consist of a speech from the student council and a tour around the school. Although Annabeth was attending Jupiter Academy, she couldn't help but wonder about the other school. The school seems like it belonged in another world, just on the other side of the gate.

Curious, she found an older student, she could tell because in his uniform (the only difference was the purple skirt were a pair of pants) was because, until her tie, which was completely blue, his tie had a lighter blue stripe.

"Excuse me," she asked the guy. "What's with that school over there?"

"Oh, you must be a freshman, Luke Castellan by the way, student council treasurer. That school over there is HBH, Half-Blood High, it's a school for delinquents, it's best if you stay away from them, there's been a long feud between the two schools. Now come on, the assembly will be starting in the auditorium soon, you wouldn't want to be late."

Annabeth followed Luke and headed into the school. As she entered the auditorium she was amazed by its size, it seemed to be like a movie theatre instead of a high school auditorium.

The student body president, whose name that Annabeth didn't catch, made an amazing speech that inspired Annabeth, making her passion for learning grow even bigger.

The tour around the school started and it was only then the impact of the school hit Annabeth. The school was a 'H' shape consisting of four stories. Half of the school was for the different academic classes and each floor was for a different grade, the other half was for indoor sports and art classes along with a library, the front of the school had a fountain with neatly trimmed bushes and grass, the back had a little slope that lead to different sport fields such as a football, track, soccer and baseball, the school even had two tennis courts along with a 25m pool.

The tour finished and Annabeth still needed to soak in everything about the school. She had yet to make a friend so she decided to enjoy her lunch outside in the courtyard.

She was still curious about Half-Blood High so she decided to peak a head through and as she tried to sneak away, she got caught by a HBH group.

"Well, well, well what do we have here," a male said. "Now, why would a JA brat show their 'superior' aura on our poor little school?"

Annabeth turned to see a male and judging from his looks and tone, it was obvious was one of the delinquents that Luke mentioned earlier. He had long bleach blond hair which covered his eyes, judging from his roots, Annabeth figured that he used to have dark brown hair. He was in the HBH uniform which consisted of black pants and shoes, a white long sleeve button up that left the top two buttons undone and a black long sleeve high collar to the chin jacket that was unbuttoned.

"Oh, I'm just leaving, don't mind me," she nervously laughed and started to walk back slowly.

"Now, now Miss Wise Girl, you can just barge onto HBH property and expect to leave squeaky clean," he said while approaching her."

The male gave off an aura of power which intimidated her so much that she lost her voice for a second.

"My name isn't Wise Girl, it's Annabeth Chase," she managed to say. Before anything else could be said, a new voice came into conversation.

A pretty girl came over her uniform was a white sweater with a dark orange Peter Pan collar and a lighter orange neckerchief and an orange plaid skirt called out. "Per-cy! There you are Mrs. Dobbs is coming."

"Well then, I'll see you around Annie," Percy said.

"W-wait," Annabeth cried out. To her surprise, he did so she continued. "Is your last name Olympia?"

He looks at her for a second before responding.

"No, it's Jackson."

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] New school, old city, Annabeth starts her first day at JA and makes a new 'friend' now how will this story turn, dun, dun, dun. **

**Until next time, keep on reading**


	10. Wise Girl

**Nine**

**Wise Girl**

* * *

><p><em>Story thus far: Annabeth has returned from California and is currently attending JA, Jupiter Academy, a prestigious high school. On her first day, she encountered Percy Jackson, a delinquent form the neighbouring high school Half Blood High, a school for delinquents. Much to her demise, HBH's Percy is not Percy Olympia, Annabeth's childhood friend.<em>

* * *

><p>After Annabeth's encounter with Percy Jackson, she found herself thinking about him from his blond hair to the attitude in his voice, she just couldn't get him off her mind.<p>

'Annabeth stop this nonsense and head to class,' she told herself. She headed to her first class of the day, English. Annabeth believed that she would be able to get a good seat, seeing as she was ten minutes early, wrong. Turns out all the good seats (the ones in the front) were taken. Awkwardly, Annabeth found herself heading towards the back of the class while her classmates eyes examined her. Annabeth felt awkward and started tugging on her blazer sleeve as she looked for a seat.

When Annabeth finally found a seat, she decided to move on to part two of her high school plan, making a few friends. She looked around for a group she could join but cliques were already made. Since she had transferred from California, she didn't exactly have any friends she could talk to.

"Pst, if you keep staring at them, they'll get freaked out," someone told Annabeth. She turned around and she saw a panda, well a boy who looked like a panda.

"Uhh, yea thanks," Annabeth said awkwardly, tucking a strand of hair back.

"No problem, the name's Frank," he, Frank, said before turning away.

Feeling even more alone and awkward, Annabeth took out her textbooks and stared at the clock until the class would start. Luckily for Annabeth, she was only in the position for a few minutes before her teacher entered the room.

Her teacher was a in his mid-30's Annabeth would guess. He had brown hair and a beard. He also had an intense shade of brown for his eyes. He entered the room with a coffee in his hands before stopping in the middle of the room.

All of a sudden, the entire class quieted down. The students fixed their uniforms and their eyes fixed onto their teacher.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Brunner," he said as he wrote his name on the board. "That's B-R-U-N-N-E-R, Brunner."

"Hello Mr. Brunner," the class responded.

"Now then, since we will be spending homeroom together for the rest of the year, why don't we introduce ourselves. Let's start with," he said, looking down at the class list, picking someone. "Mr. Zhang."

Mr. Zhang, or Frank, as Annabeth remembered his name started to talk. "My name is Frank Zhang, um I'm Canadian, and I like archery, yeah." He finished off awkwardly.

"Now beside him, your turn," said Mr. Brunner.

"M-me?" Annabeth questioned, she wasn't sure who he was talking too.

"Yes, you, Miss…"

"Chase, Annabeth Chase. Well I'm from California, I moved to New York to attend this school, and my dream is to be an architect."

The rest of the class started to introduce themselves and Annabeth tried to remember some of their names. There was a girl named Kate, or at least that's what Annabeth thinks her name is, a girl named Ruby, or Annabeth thinks at least. She missed what their girl said her name was while trying to remember if Kate was the previous girl's name or not. Annabeth ended up missing most of her classmates name while trying to remember the previous person who spoke.

The rest of Annabeth's day was more or less the same. She still didn't get any of her classmate's names but one name did appear over and over again in her mind. The person who goes by the name, Percy Jackson. She thought that she could get her mind off of him in her morning classes but it was no good. Whenever she tried to think of her previous classmates' names, she would get it wrong.

**.oOo.**

"Hey watch where you're going," someone in front of Annabeth said. "Oh hey it's you again."

Leaving her little daydream, Annabeth's grey eyes focused on what was in front of her, or who to be exact. In front of her was Luke, the sophomore she met earlier.

"Oh hi, sorry," Annabeth apologized. "My head was stuck in the clouds, sorry about that."

"It's okay, just watch where you're going. See you around grey eyes," Luke said before leaving. "Oh right, it's going to rain, so watch out okay?" He turned around and said before leaving.

Annabeth looked out to view the sky, it was still clear without a cloud in sight. Not listening to Luke's advice, she decided to take her time and walk home. She took her time and embraced the New York atmosphere, looking around she had pictured New York a lot differently, but then again she wasn't in Times Square with all the shops. She was just in a little neighbourhood on the Upper East Side that was unknown to the rest of the world.

While Annabeth was admiring the streets, she did not notice the grey storm clouds, the same shade as her eyes, take over the sky. She only noticed when a small amount of rain started to hit her head.

"Damn it," she said as she used her school bag as a cover and headed to find shelter. Annabeth had to stop running because the downpour was too much for her pour bag to handle. She found herself at the park again and under the tree.

'Hmm,' Annabeth wondered to herself. 'If I remember correctly, this was the place where I first met Percy, Olympia not Jackson, or at least that's what dad told me. I wonder what he's doing right know.'

The blonde snapped out of her daydream when she heard a twig snap behind her.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Well, well," someone said. Annabeth knew that she would know that sarcastic voice anywhere. "Hello Wise Girl."

"Jackson, what are you doing here?" Annabeth demanded.

"Well as you can see, it's raining out there," Percy pointed to the sky. "And I wouldn't want to get my lovely school uniform wet, now would I?" He said in a mocking tone. "But of course, if I did, I could just get one of my servants to clean it, because I'm sooo rich."

"What do you have against the JA students?" Annabeth asked. She did not even know the guy for a day and he's managed to get on to every single one her of her nerves.

"Well if you must know," Percy said.

Annabeth noticed that he had beautiful green eyes, a lot like the see. But the playful mocking glint was gone from his eyes and in its place was a whirlwind of emotions. She could see the hate, the disgust in them. The sea green eyes had a dark blue tint.

Percy then approached her, he pinned her against the tree, pressing his right forearm against her neck. "You JA students are all the same. Even if you are a scholarship brat. You have the money or the brains and instead of using them, you use it to mock us. Waving your money around us, the ones who can't afford it. Talking all big. Or in your case, a scholarship brat, you guys calling us out for being stupid."

Annabeth still pinned to the tree, managed to get enough air to mutter a few words, "well I'm not like them."

"Not yet at least. Well then, that was a nice chat, see you later Wise Girl," Percy smirked.

"Wait," Annabeth called out. She managed to get her breath back. "It's still pouring, you'll get sick."

Yet as soon as Percy set a foot outside of the protection of the tree, the rain stopped and the sun came out.

"You were saying," he smirked, superiority dripped out of his mouth.

Annabeth could only stay there and watch as the sun shone over his blonde hair and a rainbow appeared behind them.

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Okay so a few things. First of all, I apologize to the delay in this chapter. I am currently, well still on an exchange program and I ran out of prewritten chapters. But the program drains all of my energy every day and I barely have free time, so that's the delay. I will be returning home in a few weeks but I need to start prepping for exams. **

**Second, I've also ran out of ideas for the story, so I will need more time to think of more. I want to keep writing about Percy and Annabeth, where they do have this rivalry and hate, because writing about bad boy Percy is really fun. **

**Third, after this story is finished, I think I might take some break from writing PJO, I've lost interst in the series. I plan on re-reading all the books for some muse along with BoO when it comes out. I'll post more details on my profile.**

**Fourth, I realized that I've changed Percy O's last name. At first it was Percy Olympian but now it's Percy Olympia. So Percy O's last name is going to stay Olympia.**

**Finally, I would like to say thanks to all the followers who are still with me. You guys rock.**

**Until next time, keep on reading. **


	11. Lackey

**Ten **

**Lackey**

Annabeth knew that she was going to get kicked out of Jupiter Academy. She just never thought it would be on her first day.

"_All of you JA students are the same. Even if you are a scholarship brat." _Percy's words kept ringing in her head. She wanted to prove him wrong, she wanted to show him that she was different. Since the last time she headed onto HBH property didn't turn out so well, she decided to go with a different approach.

That wasn't the only reason why she was going to sneak into HBH. Yesterday, after her encounter with Percy, Annabeth realized that her bracelet fell off. Normally Annabeth wasn't one to care about just materialistic possession but that bracelet was a present from her mom.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey dad, have you seen my bracelet?" Annabeth asked.<em>

"_Which one?" _

"_The one that mom gave me, you know the silver one with the owl on it."_

"_Sweetheart, your mom never gave you that bracelet, she passed it down from Percy, don't you remember?"_

_Percy, that name used to give her a warm, happy feeling, but now it brings disgust, and anger._

"_Not really." _

_Annabeth then headed over to her father's study where he told her the story. Turns out that Percy was going to give it to her as a birthday present but then they moved before it could happen. So then Sally, Percy's mother, mailed the present to Athena's office where she received it and handed it over to Annabeth. _

"_And that's what happened," Fredrick explained. _

_That just gave Annabeth more determination to find the bracelet even more. When she realized that flipping over her mattress, throwing all her clothes onto the ground to search inside her closet wasn't helping her find it, she figured that the only place left was back at the park. _

_It had probably slipped off the hand because of the rain and the force Percy had used to push her against the tree. After reassembling her room, she headed to the park. _

_Annabeth was sure that she had searched through every single strand of grass but no luck. _

"_Maybe Percy has it," Annabeth said out loud. She highly doubt that he would return to the park but there was just something about him forcing her back._

* * *

><p>'Come on Chase, you can do this. Get back the only thing left of Percy, Olympia that is.' She told herself. Annabeth took a costume from the drama department that resembled the uniform of HBH. She hoped that no one would notice the slight difference. While she was there she also borrowed a pixie cut brunette wig and a pair of glasses.<p>

Annabeth approached the rusted broken gates of HBH and with a deep breath she took her first step on to the property.

'Okay Chase, all you have to do is find Jackson now,' Annabeth thought. She walked into what appeared to be the main hallway. She found broken doors and cracked windows. She wondered how the students even learned. She saw skirts that were pulled so up, it could be considered a mini-dress, and the guys had wrinkly uniforms. Even though she was wearing the same uniform (more or less), she never knew she could feel so out of place. The two schools, HBH and JA, were side by side but couldn't be more different.

"Excuse me," she asked a girl but she was ignored. Annabeth realized that here, she needed to forget everything she learned about manners and be the complete opposite of Annabeth Chase.

"Yo, where Percy at?" she asked the girl again.

"He's up on the roof," the girl responded then turned to call another guy. "Hey Leo, this girl here is looking for Percy, go show her the way."

The boy, Leo, smirked and headed towards Annabeth.

"Hey aren't you in my English class?" he asked. Annabeth didn't know how to respond. On one hand if she agreed and he was joking, he would figure her out, but if she disagreed, he could have been serious.

"Just take me to Percy," she said.

"Okay chica by the way, mi nombre es Leo la increíble," he then clicked his tongue. Annabeth gave him a forced smiled and followed him.

Following Leo, Annabeth felt like she had met him before. That line, when he called himself incredible sounded familiar.

"Yo Percy, we have a guest, well she's here for you, not us," Leo shouted when the door to the roof was in view until he opened the door.

Annabeth locked her eyes onto Percy and he to her. She hoped that he wouldn't notice her disguise.

"Well, what do we have here, or who to be exact," Percy asked as he stepped towards her. "Whaddya want?" he asked.

"My bracelet," was all she said.

"Look girlie, if you left him so fast in the morning, you need to remember to take everything with you, it's not nice to leave stuff and then ask for it again. It's supposed to be one night only, not a night and a morning."

"I-i-it's not like that," Annabeth stuttered. While she did that, a new figure appeared and gave Leo a punch on the head.

"Le-o, what have we said about making accusations?" the new figure said. The new figure happened to be the girl that she saw during her first encounter with Percy. She was the one who called out to him and got him to leave.

"But Piper, why else would he have her bracelet, wait, do you have her bracelet?" Leo said.

"Yeah, do you have my bracelet."

Percy thought about and smirked. "And what if I had it, what would you do," Percy walked past her and whispered into her ear, "Wise Girl."

Annabeth then gasped as she felt the top of the head get tugged.

"What are you do-" Annabeth had stopped mid speech because she realized that her wig had been taken off along with her glasses and Percy had just snapped a photo of her. She was still in the HBH uniform.

"Well, Wise Girl, what are you going to do? I have photographic evidence that you, a Jupiter Academy _SCHOLARSHIP _student, has sneaked onto Half-Blood High property while disguising yourself as a student. Now I may not be a genius like _you_ but I believe that this is proof for expulsion. Or at least something that will stain your perfect record," he finished off with a smirk."

"What do you want," Annabeth snarled. She had worked hard to get into JA and even harder to convince her parents to allow her to attend. Annabeth was not willing to give her stop as the scholar student due to some delinquent.

"Now, what can I do? Hmmm, I could always make your my slave. Oh I like that, from this moment on, you are now officially my slave. Now if you don't like the term slave, we can always use lackey."

Annabeth growled at him. "Until when," was all she said.

"How about until we graduate, or at least until I get bored of you."

"Fine, but only if I can get a few rules," Annabeth bargained.

"Oh no, no, no. You're my lackey, I can't have you making the rules now can I? How about this, you don't have to be my lackey."

Annabeth felt some hope coming.

"But I'll have to post this photo online. It's only fair you know."

"Fine, I'll do it." Annabeth gave in.

"Good, now every day you will be preparing me some sort of lunch, and by the way, I don't eat seafood."

"Is that it?"

"For now, now hurry along, we'll start tomorrow and I can't wait."

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Okay, I apologize from the delay of this chapter. I'll upload again in two weeks (sorry) after everything with school has cooled down. Then I'll try to update every other day. The story has been planned out, the only part left is the typing. **

**Thank you for your support and until next time, keep on reading :D**


	12. Percy and Perce

**Eleven **

**Percy and Perce**

347.21, 347.21 dollars actually. Over the course of 7 months, Annabeth has spent a totally of $347.21 on Percy. Everyday buying or making him a lunch along with a drink adds up quickly, she even started a part time job at Hermes Express. At first it was horrible, running from JA in her disguise and all the way into HBH, give or buy Percy his lunch and drink, then sneaking back into JA without getting noticed. She almost got caught a few times until the guard noticed some HBH kids, Leo and Piper to be exact. She didn't want to believe it but she felt like Percy was helping her.

Now, seven months later, Annabeth couldn't believe it but she was actually enjoying her time at HBH. Surprisingly it wasn't as bad as she though as she thought it would be. She actually had friends, or whatever she should call them, the blonde considered Piper and Leo to be friends, but Percy, he was something. She didn't want to call him her master, even if she was his lackey.

"Yo slave, go buy me a drink," Percy called out. They were currently in their usual spot on the roof. The devil A.K.A. Percy was lying down with a magazine on his face sleeping. Piper was playing with a mirror helping Leo set something on fire.

"No way," she called out. Annabeth was leaning against the railing and reading a book, her English assignment. In the course of 25 weeks, Annabeth has read and written a report for 16 books, she was beat but she still had to keep going, it's in the JA curriculum. No wonder Jupiter Academy was number one in the country, probably even in the continent. "I need to finish this book," Annabeth gestured to book number 17.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to," Percy stopped talking and took out his phone.

"Ugh, fine," Annabeth put down her book. "What do you want this time?"

"Blueberry juice, and a muffin too," he called out.

"Princess," Annabeth muttered.

"Heard that," Percy chimed much to her dislike.

Annabeth simply rolled her eyes and headed down the stairs.

**.oOo.**

"Okay class," Mr. Brunner called out. "We are going to have Jupiter Academy's annual festival. The festival is to showcase the school."

Mr. Brunner kept talking about how the festival is to attract potential students, but she knew it was for more sponsors.

"And our grade was assigned to perform a play and team up with the drama department, now who would like to be in charge?" Mr. Brunner asked.

Annabeth raised her hand up, but unfortunately for her, everyone else in her class did so too.

"Okay, Katie, how about you," Mr. Brunner chose. Annabeth was glad that it was at least one of her fri-acquaintance in the class.

In the end the choice of an Cinderella was picked, with a bit more of a modern twist.

"Annabeth will you?" Katie asked.

Annabeth snapped out of her daydream, "yeah sure, what?"

"You just agreed to be Cinderella," Frank told her.

It took Annabeth about three seconds to understand what was going on. "WHAT?"

"Well you did agree and Annabeth, you're the only blonde in our grade, please?" Katie begged. Annabeth didn't understand why she had to be the lead, and how was it possible that out of all of the 50 freshman at JA, she was the only blonde.

Annabeth reluctantly agreed, she couldn't turn down Katie when she did that.

**.oOo.**

"Pft, okay wait, give me a second," Percy tried to control his laughter. Annabeth had to tell him what happened in class and his reaction was just what she'd expected.

"It's not funny you know," Annabeth said annoyingly.

"You have to play a Sally Sunshine, who finds her prince charming, you, playing a happy person," Percy broke out laughing. As much as Annabeth hated him, she couldn't help up notice how his laugh sounded so heavenly.

"Percy, not cool," Piper said, aiding the blonde.

"Look, I get it that I'm your lackey but you could give me some respect, the only reason why I'm here is for my bracelet and for you to delete the picture," Annabeth shouted at him before storming out.

She stomped the whole way down the stairs out of Half Blood High and then into Jupiter Academy. She didn't really know why she freaked out so much, why did his reaction mattered so much to her.

"Annabeth." The blonde turned around to the person who called her name out.

"Hey Katie, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I was wondering when you could rehearse," she asked. "Not to pressure you or anything but is lunch okay with you?"

Annabeth was thinking about it, she did have her promise with Percy, but then again she thought, what's the point. "Sure," she agreed.

**.oOo.**

"No Annabeth, with more expression," Katie directed. "Try again."

They were currently rehearsing and it was Annabeth's fifth time not having 'enough expression'.

"Sorry Katie," Annabeth apologized.

"It's okay, how about we stop for the day and pick it up tomorrow, we need to make sure everything is perfect for tomorrow," she said.

"Thanks and sorry once again." At the same time, Annabeth got a text from Percy, which gave her a mix of a delighted feeling and an angry one.

_From: Percy Jackson_

_RE:_

_Hey slave, where have you been? Bring me a drink, I'm thirsty. _

"Typical," Annabeth muttered under her breath but still gave a smile. She headed out of the auditorium and stopped by to grab her costume and headed to HBH.

Annabeth quickly bought a blueberry juice and headed back to a familiar staircase. As she went up the dusty steps, Annabeth wondered how should she act? She stormed out on him and didn't talk or head up to the roof in two weeks.

She made it up to the top and realized that nothing has actually changed, Percy was still laid in his usual spot with a magazine covering his face and Leo was still bugging Piper to help him set something on fire.

"You're late," Percy said.

"Annabeth!" Piper and Leo shouted, surprised with her appearance. "Where have you been?" They asked.

"Here," Annabeth threw the juice to Percy before answering Piper and Leo's question. "I've been busy with the school play, I was forced to play Cinderella and well it's tomorrow."

"Hey Percy, can we go watch tomorrow?" Leo and Piper begged. Annabeth was sure that Leo just wanted to just make a mess and hit on girls, and she was even more sure that Piper wanted to go meet a certain blond haired blue eyed, freshman rep.

"No, now if Wise Girl here is done yapping, I have a nap to enjoy." Annabeth was sure he was smirking.

"Well, I have to go back to rehearsal, it'll be pretty cool if you guys came." Annabeth was told Piper and Leo.

**.oOo.**

Tomorrow came faster than what Annabeth expected.

"Okay Annabeth, we have half an hour until the play starts, go why don't you go for a walk and calm down, be back in 10," Katie gestured to Annabeth's shaky hands.

"O-okay," Annabeth agreed. So she started to walk. She headed to the other stands.

"Hey Grey Eyes," Annabeth turned around to Luke.

"Hey Luke, what's your class doing?"

"Oh, we teamed up with the Home Ec. Department, all the sophomores are in with making some food, we have cafes, and simple stands. Want a tour?"

"I would love to, but I only 10 minutes to explore until the play," Annabeth explained.

"Don't worry, it'll be quick," Luke said and Annabeth agreed.

Although Luke was giving her an amazing tour, Annabeth wasn't paying attention. She kept looking around to see if Percy, Leo or Piper had showed up but no luck so far.

"Perce." Annabeth heard someone call out. Annabeth turned but she didn't see a bleach-blond turn around, but a brunette.

"Is it you?" Annabeth muttered.

"Did you say something?" Luke asked.

"Sorry, Luke I need to go," Annabeth bid him goodbye and chased after her potential first love.

She tried how follow him but it was hard getting around the crowd, she thought she had lost him until she felt someone grab her arm. However it was a false alarm, it was only Katie.

"Annabeth we have fifteen minutes, come on," Katie pulled her towards the auditorium.

**.oOo.**

Annabeth went through all the scenes, and so far so good. Annabeth has currently met her fairy godmother and was on her way to the Prince's ball, or in their case, prom. Currently, Annabeth was dancing around with the other guests but the current person that she was dancing with caught her eye.

It was Perce, or at least she hoped it was, he had black hair and sea green eyes, they looked pretty familiar, could it be? Was the person in front of her Percy Olympia?

Annabeth was about to ask but the stranger gestured her to shush and twirled her to the prince. The rest of the play went as planned but Annabeth did not find the guy again. After the final bow and the curtain closed, Annabeth ran out and tried to look for the boy. She asked around but no luck just as she was about to search again, she got a text from Percy commanding her to meet them at the usual spot in HBH.

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Who's the mysterious guy that Annabeth found, is it Percy Olympia? And a clarification, brunet(te)s are anyone with brown to black (dark brown) hair, not just brown. **

**I'm sorry if this story is feeling a bit (a lot) rushed, but I want (need) to finish this story before I lose my muse again. Personally I'm more on making my own story than writing FanFics. **

**Until next time, keep on reading. **


	13. Déjà Vu

**Twelve **

**Déjà Vu**

"Wise Girl, you're late," Percy sang out.

"Play just finished give me a break," Annabeth told a partial lie. The play did finish but she did spend quite a good amount of time searching for Perce, or the person she hoped to be Percy Olympia.

"So Cinderella got her shoe but you still don't have your bracelet, now isn't that hilarious," Percy mocked her.

"Look, what do you even want? You called me all the way here just to tease me?"

"Yes and no. Go buy me some candy, there's a store three blocks down that's stocked with blue food, go buy me some," Percy commanded.

"If I do, will you delete the photo?" Annabeth asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Nope, but if you don't go, I'll send everyone the photo," he smiled.

"I get it, I'm going, I'm going," Annabeth got up and left.

Piper just got off the phone with her dad who by the way wasn't going to be home again, but heard the whole conversation between the blondes.

"Percy, did you just send her off all by herself," Piper asked.

"Yeah, that's what lackeys do," Percy said.

"Didn't you hear about the thugs? It's not safe."

"Piper, it's 4pm, it's still bright out, she'll be fine."

"Percy," Piper said in her warning tone."

"I'm going to have to go chase after aren't I?" Percy said.

"Yup." Percy cursed, but got up and chased after her.

**.oOo.**

"Thank you and come again," the cashier said to Annabeth. She had finally found Percy's blue store and when he said that it stocked with blue food, he meant it.

Annabeth bid her goodbyes and headed out of the store and back to HBH, she looked at her phone and realized that she had spent 45 minutes and she should probably head back soon.

On the way back, Annabeth's head was in the clouds, thinking about Perce, or whatever his name is. She really did hope that he was Percy Olympia, with the black hair and green eyes, but she also wondered if it was Percy Jackson. Then again, there was no way he could have changed his hair from bleach blonde into black and then back into blonde so quick. Then again he could have always dyed his hair, but why, plus she's also never seen Percy (Jackson's) eyes before, since they were always covered why his hair. Also over the course of the few months, she's never heard anyone call him Perce, it was always Percy.

Annabeth spend a good portion of the way back debated with herself if Perce was either Jackson, Olympia or a total stranger who happened to have the same name.

Annabeth wasn't watching where she was going and ended up falling.

"Hey missy, you better watch where you're going," a low, unfamiliar voice told her.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I think you broke my ankle," the second person said.

Annabeth tried to get up and ignore them but there was a throbbing pain coming from her ankle, probably from the way she landed a few seconds ago.

"You better pay for this," the first voice said.

"Hey bro, I doubt she'll have any money on her, I mean she's a Half-Blood," the second person pointed to her uniform.

"Hey girly, you know what you Half-Bloody girls are best at," the first gave a mischievous smile, that is if you can consider it a smile.

Annabeth tried to get up again but her leg just gave in.

"h-h- HELP," she managed to scream out, and she did again and again.

"No one is going to come help you, you're just a pathetic HBH girl," one of them said. At this point Annabeth squeezed her eyes shut and kept on screaming.

"Ow," one of the cried out. Annabeth slowly opened one eye. Her grey eye focused on the figure in front of her then she opened the other eye.

"P-percy?" Annabeth asked. Standing in front of her was Percy, beating up the two guys.

"Are you okay?" he turned around and asked her.

"Behind you," she screamed. It became slow motion for Annabeth. She saw Percy turn around with his fist ready but it was too slow, it took a punch to the eye. Luckily, he recovered quickly and beat the up and they ran away.

Percy returned back to Annabeth's side, acting as if the punch never happened.

"Let me look at that," she said. When Percy didn't answer, Annabeth took his silence as an agreement and still shaking, she used her arm to lift his hair. While she was examining, Annabeth took the time to see if Percy's eyes were green or not, wanting to confirm if he was Perce or not.

Blue, his eyes were blue, not the beautiful shade of green she saw earlier on Perce. Regaining her composure, Annabeth spoke. "You should put some ice as soon as possible, before it begins to swell," she said.

"Are you okay?" he asked again. Percy noticed that she was still shaking and one of her hands clutching her shirt.

"Y-yes."

"No you're not."

"Yea-uh I am," Annabeth didn't know why she was talking to him like that.

"Well if you are then I'm going to leave," said Percy as he got up.

"W-wait, I need help," Annabeth said looking at her ankle.

Percy let out a sigh and said, "hop on."

"What?" Annabeth blinked."

"It's a piggy back ride, unless you want a princess hold or the fireman carry, you should shut your trap and hop on."

Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and Percy lifted her up as if it was nothing.

"You know you're pretty heavy," Percy muttered but Annabeth didn't care. She was silent on the way back no mattered how much Percy teased her, until she felt herself dozing off.

"Hey," she whispered, half sleep. "Are you sure you're not Percy Olympia?" When Annabeth heard silence, she fell asleep to the sound of his footsteps.

"We're back," Percy called out.

"What happened?" Leo asked, pointing to Percy's eye.

"Got into a fight, where's Piper?" Percy asked.

"With Mr. Perfect," Leo said before pointing to a blue eyed blond, in a JA uniform.

"Well then I'm going to leave her with you," Percy placed Annabeth down on the roof with Leo.

"Where are you going?" Leo asked.

"I need to take out these contacts, I got punched and one of them is bugging me now," Percy said as he headed down the stairs.

'Sorry Annie, he's gone and he's never coming back,' Percy thought.

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Okay, so we just found out a bit about Percy Olympia, more on Percy's history will be revealed later on. **

**Until next time, keep on reading.**


	14. The Blonde,The Blond &The Bleached Blond

**Thirteen **

**The Blonde, the Blond and the Bleached Blond**

Annabeth felt something warm on her face, she slowly opened one eye, then the other. She blinked for a bit, trying to wake herself up. Upon opening her eyes, Annabeth saw a beautiful orange-pink shade in the sky, and realized that the warm feeling was from the setting sun.

"Mornin' chica. Well it's actually 6," Leo said, after looking at his watch.

"Where's Percy?" Annabeth asked, she didn't really care about anything else. She actually wanted to thank him, properly that is.

"He went to return something to Piper and left. Hey are you okay? You're kind of red," said Leo.

Turning even redder, this time from embarrassment, Annabeth simply blamed it on the sunset. She thanked Leo and limped down the stairs, trying to find Percy. But first, she needed to chance, luckily for Annabeth, the students of Jupiter Academy were celebrating the success of the festival. She found a clear path to JA and quickly changed into her uniform. Over the course of the year, she has gotten it down from 10 minutes to 3, including putting on or taking off the wig, even if she was limping the whole time. She stuffed the uniform and wig into her backpack and headed out to find Percy.

The blonde didn't exactly have an idea of where she wanted to find Percy. She thought of texting him, but she didn't want to tell him the reason why she wanted to meet up, because she could just text him thank you instead.

Maybe Annabeth just didn't want to admit it to herself, but after seven months, she might have developed feelings for the bleached blonde.

"Whoa, grey eyes, we need to stop meeting like this." Annabeth felt a pair of arms supporting her. She snapped out of her daydream and realized that it was Luke and if it wasn't for him, she would have walking into him. Again.

"Hi Luke and sorry, again," she laughed nervously.

"Hey, grey eyes. Hey you want to grab a bite? Unless you're busy, I'll make up for your tour" he asked. Annabeth wanted to say no but she felt bad if she was going to ditch him once again.

"Uh… sure," she gave him a polite smile.

"Cool, let's go." Luke led the way and they end up at Starbucks. "Want a drink?"

Annabeth shook her head, and just grabbed a seat by the window, in case Percy would pass by.

"So what do you want?" Annabeth asked. It came out a bit colder than what she wanted.

"Look, I've seen you near Half-Blood."

"Well, Half-Blood is right beside Jupiter, I pass the school each time on the way to school and home," Annabeth said.

"Not just near, I've seen you on the groups. I've let it slide a few times in the beginning of the year because you're new. However it's been seven months."

"Look Luke, I appreciate your concern but I just pass the school, what's the big deal anyway?"

"The big deal is that, we can let you, the scholarship student, near them, especially Percy," Luke sneered at the name.

Annabeth was losing her temper. She didn't mind when Luke was concerned about her near by the school, but talking about Percy was pushing her limits. "Luke, they might not be that bad. I've been here for seven months, there's only been one fight and that was because I went on their school grounds the first day. If they haven't started a fight in so long, why would they start one now. They're not bad people. Look Luke, if you're going to criticize them, I'm not going to stand for it." At the same moment, Annabeth also remembered Percy's piggy back and how the saved her, causing her to blush.

Annabeth quickly stood up and left the store, well as quickly as she could with a sprained ankle. She slammed the door open and quickly turned the corner. In her blind rage and a bit of embarrassment, she walked into someone. One thing she knew for sure was it wasn't Luke.

"S-sorry," Annabeth quickly apologized, hoping that it wasn't the thugs.

"You okay Wise Girl?" Annabeth looked up to the owner of the familiar voice.

"Hey," Annabeth said, calming down a lot more.

"Grey Eyes?" A person, Luke called out, his voice growing closer. "Hey Gre- Why are you with him?" Luke pointed at Percy.

"What are you doing here?" Percy asked Luke, well demanded seemed to be a better word.

"I'm here to return Grey Eyes' bag," Luke said, then turned to Annabeth. "You left it at Starbucks." He showed the bag.

"Oh okay, thanks," Annabeth headed towards Luke to grab her bag.

"Hey, how about I walk you home," Luke offered.

"No. Thank. You." Annabeth gritted each word out and grabbed her bag. In the background, Annabeth heard Percy laugh.

All the blonde saw next were flashes of blond. She saw Luke dash over to Percy and readied his arm for a punch and then the punch happened. It didn't seem like a strong one but it did leave a cut above Percy's left eyebrow.

"Luke," a new voice called out in a warning tone. "You'll lose your spot in the student council if you punch him again."

Luke made a tsk sound and placed his arm down. "Jason, you always ruin the fun."

"Come on let's go," Jason told him before turning to Annabeth and Percy. "I apologize for Luke and Annabeth, remember you're a scholarship student, you must not get into trouble, or you'll lose your scholarship."

Jason and Luke left leaving only Percy and Annabeth.

"Why didn't you stop him? I saw you raise your hand," Annabeth asked. She took out a bandage and placed it on his cut."

"What's the point, I was going to get hit, he wouldn't hit me more than once. Plus I'm being watched, no more fights or else I get expelled,' Percy shrugged it off. "My turn for a question. Why didn't you agree to go with him? You would have saved me his cut," he motioned to the bandage.

"Well, I got into a bit of an argument with him," Annabeth said. "He was making fun of you guys, so I yelled at him… I don't really want to be near him right now."

"Well then," Percy said. He moved a piece of her hair and started to lean in. Annabeth followed his lead.

_CLICK_

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Until next time, keep on reading. **


	15. Viral

**Fourteen **

**Viral **

"Idiot," Percy snuck his tongue out. At the same time, she also pushed Annabeth's nose up making it look like a pig's nose.

"Am not," Annabeth retorted.

"Now Wise Girl, what did you think I was actually going to do?" He leaned in closer smirking.

"N-nothing," Annabeth shoved him away and got up. "Well if we're done here, I'm going to leave now."

"Aw Wise Girl, you're taking all the fun away. If you really wanted a kiss, you close have just asked."

"Listen here, you, you Seaweed Brain, the last thing I want from you is a kiss," Annabeth shouted and quickly turned around. She really hoped that her face wouldn't betray her words.

"Pft," Percy held in a laugh, or at least tried to. "Seaweed Brain?"

"Cause your brain is made out of seaweed."

"Well if we're done here, I'm going to leave now," Percy mocked Annabeth and started to head home.

"Fine then, goodbye," Annabeth shouted and quickly ran home.

**.oOo.**

"Annabeth, dinner," Fredrick shouted.

"Five more minutes, I'm almost done my report," Annabeth shouted. She was just letters from finishing her 17th book report. Luckily for her, she managed to finish her other homework in her three other classes. Annabeth didn't know how many times she's thank god for making JA a semestered school. Even if she was a genius there would be no way she could keep up with her school work, work, and with Percy.

Annabeth and Fredrick and a nice Italian dinner, she thanked him for the food and cleaned her dishes. Annabeth then excused herself and headed back to her room to edit her report. Halfway through her editing she received a text from Katie.

_From: Katie Gardner _

_RE: Trouble _

_One Attachment _

_Annabeth, please tell me this isn't true. Cuz if it is, you'll be in a lot of trouble, the photo's viral. _

Annabeth then opened the attachment to see what the trouble was.

"Oh sh-" Annabeth said and troubled her phone the on floor.

"Annabeth what was that?" Fredrick shouted from his study across the hall.

"N-nothing. I just dropped my phone," Annabeth said. She quickly picked up her phone and checked the photo again.

The photo was a picture of her and Percy, outside of Starbucks earlier in the day. It was when he was leaning in before turning pushing her nose up to look like a pig. However to anyone who wasn't there, it would look like they were going to kiss.

_The photo's viral. _

Annabeth remembered Katie's text. She quickly opened her browser and checked Facebook and Twitter.

'I am so screwed,' Annabeth thought. All over her Newsfeed, not just hers, but all she saw was the photo of her and Percy.

'Calm down Chase,' Annabeth thought. 'All I need to do is to confront the person who started it and tell them it was a mistake, make sure Percy doesn't find out and somehow not get kicked out of Jupiter. No problem.'

Annabeth tried to figure out who could have taken the photo. It could have been anyone, the feud between Jupiter Academy and Half-Blood High was well known and a JA girl with a HBH boy in an ally in that position would give a lot of ideas to people.

Yet at the same time, they were pretty far in the ally, normal people would avoid looking into an ally that time of the day.

"Could it be Luke?" Annabeth asked out loud. "Or Jason." But yesterday, it seemed like Jason didn't want Annabeth to get into any trouble, so it wouldn't seem like him to get her in trouble to prove his words. Would he?

At this point, Annabeth believed that Luke was the one who posted the photo. He didn't seem to like Percy very much during their encounters and it would make sense. Annabeth decided to confront Luke tomorrow at school.

**.oOo.**

Even before Annabeth got onto school property, eyes were on her on, some glaring, others just watching. She could hear their whispers, and see their fingers pointing at her.

Luckily for Annabeth, she spotted Luke right away. The blonde headed over to him, grabbed his arm rather forcefully and headed out of the crowd.

"You know, now that I think about it, I take my previous words and we, you should just bump into me and we can meet like that instead of this," Luke joked.

"Did you post the picture?" Annabeth asked, getting straight to the point.

"What photo are you talking about?" Luke asked.

"The one of me and Percy."

"Oh that one, yeah," Luke said. Annabeth was a bit shocked that he confessed right away.

"Why?" Annabeth asked, feeling betrayed.

"Grey Eyes."

"My name is Annabeth, not Grey Eyes."

"Annabeth, it was for your own good. You shouldn't be with _them_. Don't worry I've talked to headmaster and if you apologize and promise that you'll never go near the HBH brats, then you can keep your scholarship."

"Ugh," Annabeth grunted and left. Annabeth stomped all the way towards to her classroom. For the first time in her life Annabeth couldn't pay attention in class for two reasons. First she just didn't have the energy to listen to Brunner talk and talk. The second was because even if she was listening, it would be hard to pay attention with 29 other pairs of eyes staring at her.

The only time Annabeth did pay attention was when there was a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, Mr. Brunner?" A male voice asked.

Mr. Brunner headed to the door and opened it. "Why hello Jason, what can I do for you?"

"Annabeth is needed right now," Jason said.

"Annabeth," Mr. Brunner called out her name and used his head to point to Jason.

Even though Annabeth quietly got up, the class was another thing. As she got up, the class erupted into a whisper. People were mostly talking about her getting in trouble about the picture.

"What's going on?" Annabeth asked as she and Jason left the class. "Who needs me right now?"

"No one, I just wanted, no needed to speak to you about the photo." Jason and Annabeth later headed into the courtyard and started to talk. Jason told Annabeth that Jason will help her get out of this mess and explained his relationship with Piper.

Annabeth headed to her classroom feeling a bit better after her talk with Jason. However on her way back from the courtyard she received a text from a Katie. She really hoped it would be good news this time.

_From: Katie Gardner _

_Re: Trouble… again_

_Annabeth! There's a rumor that you're making Jason use this powers as a Rep. to get you out of class. And if he doesn't listen to you, you'll get your HBH guy to beat him up. _

After reading the message, Annabeth decided to take a detour and went to the library instead of her class. She headed to the end of the room and decided to hide in the corner behind a stack of books.

'Why me,' Annabeth thought. 'Everything was so much simpler eight months ago before she got into this school. Before she met Percy Jackson, before memories of Percy Olympia surfaced. Annabeth started to think what's the point? She wanted to break her ties with Percy, stop being his lackey, she's already in enough trouble in this school. He might as well send the photo and throw away her bracelet.

"Hey did you hear?" A girl's voice said.

"What?" a second voice asked.

"That the leader of HBH got expelled."

"Oh I heard about that, he beat up Luke from the student council right?"

That was enough for Annabeth. She couldn't believe it. She decided to head to Half-Blood High and find out for herself.

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Dun, dun, dunnnnn. Percy's expelled, Luke's beat up. Annabeth's curious, what's going on?**

**Note: sorry guys, I posted this chapter inside of the previous one (The Blonde, the Blond and the Bleached Blond) by mistake. So If you've read the chapter before 25th, please re-read the previous chapter then this. Thanks.**

**Until next time, keep on reading. **


	16. Annie

**Fifteen **

**Annie**

Annabeth snuck into HBH as usual but the school seem to have lost some flare. The whole school, faculty and students seemed to be upset. Annabeth ran to the roof to find everyone there as usual. Percy was lying down with a magazine, Piper and Leo lighting something on fire.

"I-is it true?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah," Percy said, not moving.

"Why, why did you do it?" Annabeth took a few steps closer to him.

Percy removed the magazine on his face and got up. He reached into his pocket and took out his phone. "Why does it matter to you Wise Girl?"

Annabeth didn't reply him.

"Look." Percy showed her the blackmail photo and then deleted it. "Now you're free, no more lackey, so stay away from me." Percy then headed towards her with a bit of a sad looking poker face, if that even was possible.

Percy walked past her without saying a word, that was all Annabeth saw before she blacked out.

**.oOo.**

"What happened?" Annabeth asked when she came to.

"Percy knocked you out and then he left. He still had half a day before he had to leave," Leo said.

"W-what's his address," Annabeth asked franticly.

Leo wrote down Percy's address on a sheet of paper. "Hey, what are you doing?" Leo asked.

"I have no idea," Annabeth shouted as she ran down the stairs.

"Girls are sure weird, right Pipes?" Leo asked Piper who happened to be nowhere near. "Oh right, she's with Jason. I need a girlfriend," Leo sighed.

'Even though Percy told me I was free, this is the last thing I feel like right now,' Annabeth thought. 'Percy Jackson wait for me.'

**.oOo.**

Annabeth thought that the Jackson residence would be a simple two story house, or something amongst those lines. However when she arrived, she needed to triple check the address to make sure she had the right place. His house was a three story house, maybe mansion sounds like a better word. There was a giant fountain in the front with nicely cut trees and green grass all enclosed with a brick fence. But the things that Annabeth noticed the most were the suitcases in the front.

Annabeth heard the sound of the door opening and hid herself.

"Wise Girl, I can see you," Percy called out. As he did that, the gate was opened.

Annabeth peaked her head by the gate and saw Percy notion for her to move closer, so she did. She awkwardly approached Percy, a casually dressed Percy to be exact. She had to admit, he looked better without the uniform.

"Why are you here?" He asked.

"Why did you knock me out?" She retorted.

"Annabeth, why are you here? You're not my lackey anymore, stay away from me."

"Well, I'm here by my own choice, and you can't order me around anymore."

"Well your choice was a dumb one."

"What's all this?" Annabeth asked, pointed to the suitcases.

"I'm moving," Percy said.

"Why? Because you beat up Luke and got expelled?"

"Partially. Hey, let's go for a walk," Percy said.

"… Sure," Annabeth hesitated a bit.

"Mom, I'm going out for a bit."

"Okay," Mrs. Jackson replied. "Be back by 4."

"K."

Percy started to walk and Annabeth followed behind him, a few paces behind.

"Where are we going?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know, wherever the wind takes us," Percy said dramatically.

"Then let me ask another question. Where are _you_ going? Why are you moving?"

Percy didn't say anything and kept walking. Annabeth simply followed, she kept her head down. Annabeth didn't notice when stopped walking and ended up bumping into his back.

"Sorry," she muttered. Annabeth took this chance to take in her surroundings, and realized that she was at the park where she first met the Percys.

"Me moving," Percy started to speak. "Has been planned for a while, so I figured, if I was going to leave, I might as well go out with you know, a bang."

"So you decided to beat up Luke?" Annabeth gave out a bit of a laugh.

"I guess," he shrugged.

"So why did you do it? Why did you really do it?" Annabeth asked.

"I told you already."

"Percy."

"Wise Girl."

"Percy," Annabeth said in a warning tone. Not that it was doing anything.

"Oh, I know, you want your bracelet, well it's at home."

"I do what that but right now I want to know why did you beat him up?"

"The photo," Percy said.

"The photo?"

"The photo."

"Oh, the photo." Annabeth realized that it was probably the photo that Luke told. "How did you know it was Luke?"

"Come on Wise Girl, you're the smart one. I'm the one attending the delinquent school," Percy said. Calling himself an idiot.

"You're not an idiot, you figured it out, maybe even faster than I did. Then you confronted Luke, around 8-10 am and beat him up."

"At 9:04, in case you were curious," Percy let out a sly smile and showed her his bandaged hand.

"Next question, why did you delete the picture and 'set me free'," Annabeth used air quotations.

"Again, you're the smart one here." Percy took a seat on the grass under the only tree. He then patted to a space of grass beside him and motioned for her to sit. So she did.

"Because you won't be able to keep contact." Percy nodded. "Where are you moving to Percy?"

"Now, if I tell you, you'd probably miss you too much."

"Psh, as if I'd miss someone like you."

"Aww Annie, you hurt me."

_Annie_, it's been a while since someone called her that. Eight years and seven months to be exact. The last person to call her that was Percy. Percy Olympia.

"Wise Girl?" Annabeth focused and saw Percy waving a hand in front of her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was wondering if you were okay, you zoned out for a bit. Come on, I need to head back home, let's go."

Percy and Annabeth took a silent walk back to his house. Just before they arrived at his house, Annabeth broke the silence.

"So where are you going to go?" She asked again, hoping he would answer.

Percy let out a sigh and scratched the back of his head before letting out the news. "I'm going to live with my father. In Greece."

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Well then, this just complicates things, Percy's moving. **

**Until next time, keep on reading. **


	17. Percy Olympia

**Sixteen**

**Percy Olympia **

After Percy announced the news, he simply headed into his house and closed the gate on Annabeth. The sound of the closing gate brought Annabeth broke her little daydream. She looked at her phone and saw it was already 3 and by the time she would get back to JA school would be over. Annabeth decided to spend the rest of the time taking a nice semi relaxing walk back home.

"I'm home," Annabeth announced.

"Welcome home Annabeth. How was school?" Fredrick asked. Annabeth wondered if he knew about her ditching but decided to not bring it up.

"It was, interesting." She left it at that. She then headed into the kitchen to grab a popsicle.

"Anyways, I bumped into someone interesting today."

"Oh, who?"

"Sally, Percy's mom."

"Percy, as in Percy Olympia?" Annabeth got hopeful. She had made it her second goal to find out what has happened to him.

"Yes him. Anyways he's still in New York, but not for long. In fact, if I recall correctly, Percy's school is close to yours."

'Then does that mean Perce, isn't Percy Olympia?' Annabeth thought. 'He was in the JA play.'

"If I remember correctly he does to HBH. The delinquent school beside yours."

Annabeth was really hopeful. Was Percy Jackson really Percy Olympia? "Why is he in the delinquent school?"

"Oh, it was because it was the closest high school here. Jupiter was too expensive for Sally to afford."

"But if I remember correctly. Didn't you tell me Percy's dad is this big shot? Couldn't he afford it?"

"Sally said that it wasn't Percy's cup of tea either way."

"So how's Mrs. Olympia now?" Annabeth asked. She was really curious about this. She really wants to meet Percy Olympia again.

"Oh Annabeth, she goes by Jackson now." Annabeth froze in her spot. Jackson.

"Sally Jackson, then?"

"Yes, and her son, Percy, goes by it too. Percy Jackson. It has a ring to it doesn't it?" Fredrick laughed. Annabeth dropped her popsicle.

"Percy Jackson," she repeated after him. "With blond hair too right? Bleached blond?"

"Yes, Sally believes it's a phase. You know a new look for high school kind of thing," Fredrick shrugged it off.

"Oh and earlier, what did you mean by he's not going to be in New York for so long?" Annabeth wanted to be 100% sure that it was _the _Percy Jackson.

"Percy's going to live with his father. In Greece," Fredrick rubbed his chin.

"DAD! Drive me to the airport," Annabeth demanded. She needed to speak to Percy and make sure everything is cleared before he leaves. Like why didn't he tell her anything.

"Why?" Fredrick asked. "If this is about Percy, he might have left already."

'He left his house at 4. The car ride would take 30 minutes. Since it's an international flight he needs to be there 3 hours early,' Annabeth thought. 'It's 4:15 right now, he should be half way there meaning I should still have time.'

"We'll make it, please dad," Annabeth begged.

Fredrick was not the biggest fan of Annabeth and boys but if it was for Percy, he'll go with it. Just once though, so he agreed to his daughter's wish. "Let's go."

"Thanks daddy," Annabeth gave him a quick hug before running to put on her shoes. Fredrick quickly followed grabbed the car keys and ran after his daughter.

Fredrick drove as fast as he could to the airport without getting into trouble with the police.

"Come on, come on," Annabeth muttered. The blonde had one hand on her cheek leaning against the window and the other tapping her thigh.

"Annabeth, don't worry, we'll make it in time," Fredrick tried to calm his daughter.

"I hope so," Annabeth said. The blonde continued to tap her thigh and stared out the window. Her surroundings looking like a blur due to the high speed they were moving at.

"Okay Annabeth, call me when you're done," Fredrick said. They had finally arrived at the airport and Annabeth bolted out the door. As she ran, she called Percy's phone but there was no answer so she decided to leave a message.

"It's me, don't go through security yet. I need to talk to you. This is really important. Please," she said in her message before hanging up.

Annabeth continued to run searching for him. She searched where the boarding for Greece was and then headed towards the gate. Luckily for Annabeth she the gate was pretty close to her current location and she found a rather long line.

Annabeth searched for Percy, but so far no luck. She kept searching and search, shouting his name hoping someone would turn around. Unfortunately a lot of people turned around, not because they were Percy but they wanted to see who the weird girl shouting was. On the other hand it did help her, because from what she could see only six people didn't turn around. Out of the six, she could tell that two of them were female.

At this point someone tapped Annabeth on the shoulder. She quickly turned around hoping it was Percy, but it wasn't. Instead it was a stranger who wanted to let her know that her phone was ringing.

Annabeth picked it up and answered.

"What do you want?" a familiar voice asked.

"To talk to you, where are you?" Annabeth asked. She looked around and out of the four people left, three of them were on the phone.

"I'm at the gate, stop looking for me."

"No I need to talk to you. In person," Annabeth pleaded. She noticed that out of the three people on their phones, one of them had finished their conversation. Luckily for Annabeth, the two people who were still on their phones were pretty close to each other and she decided to walk towards them.

"Well it's too bad for you," Percy said, no emotion in his voice.

At this point, Annabeth headed over to the second person who happened to be on the phone. He was wearing a cap that covered his hair and possibly sunglasses too, but Annabeth was certain that it was Percy. Who else could it be?

"Goodbye-" Percy said.

"Found you," Annabeth grabbed his arm. "You're coming with me, we ned to talk."

"No we don't, he shook her off."

"Next," the airport worker called out.

"You can go in front of him," Annabeth told the person behind Percy and pulled him off to the side.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"What am I doing?" Annabeth laughed, she was about to cry. "What were you doing? You knew, didn't you, you knew who I was the first day we met seven months ago." Percy didn't say a word. "You knew me but you didn't tell me. Just tell me the truth. What happened during the past eight years?"

Percy sighed and took off his sunglasses revealing sea green eyes and then he removed his cap showing her his black hair.

"A while after you left for California, my parents divorced. I went with my mom and went by her maiden name, Jackson. I got really mad at my dad, so I decided to bleach my hair, and change everything that had resembled him. I started wearing coloured contacts and got into fights, which is by I went to Half-Blood. I decided to leave the past in the past. I stayed away from dad's side of the family, I haven't seen Thalia or Nico in a long time but Thalia's brother, Jason, goes to your school. He and Piper have a thing, and Piper would always tell me what's going on with Thalia and Nico. I never planned on Leo seeing Leo again, but he happened to attend Half-Blood."

"What about me?" Annabeth asked quietly.

"Annabeth what was I supposed to do? You left without tell any off us and that was almost ten years ago. All I remembered about you was that you were a grey eyed blonde who left all her friends behind."

"Oh," Annabeth said quietly. "I-I didn't know. Then what about the day of the Jupiter Academy Festival? That guy was you right?"

"Yeah."

"Hey, you know, I really like you with black hair. Blond isn't your colour," Annabeth laughed, trying to hold her tears back. "Look, I'm sorry for what happened back then but I can't do anything about it now, and plus I couldn't back then either."

"The past is the past."

"So who are you? Percy Olympia, a kind and caring person or Percy Jackson, the head of the delinquents at Half-Blood High?"

"I'm just Percy."

"Although we're leaving the past behind. I want to tell you something, that the current me realized about the past me. I really do like you."

"_This is the final call for all passengers boarding the 7 o'clock flight for Greece. I repeat this is the final boarding call for all passengers boarding the 7 o'clock flight for Greece."_

Percy did what could have been considered the most romantic and also saddest thing, he kissed her. A nice sucker on Annabeth's lips that would later leave her feeling happy and sad as his plane takes off.

"That's my answer. I got to go. Wait for me?" He asked. This was the first time Annabeth saw Mr. Too-cool-for-you Percy, blush. At that moment Annabeth didn't see delinquent Percy, the one who ordered her around every day for the school year, but she saw her childhood friend Percy. The guy she fell in love with.

"Of course, even if it takes another eight years."

"The tree by the park, where we first met. I'll meet you there then."

Annabeth stood there and watched him leave. She wondered if this was what Percy saw eight years ago, her leaving without a single word. It was a sad moment but Annabeth simply looked forward to when she would see him again.

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] In case anyone is wondering why Percy is a bit out of character compared to him from the previous chapters, is because this is the real him, as mentioned in the story before, the delinquent Percy was just an act. **

**The ending where Percy and Annabeth spoke came out a lot differently than when I first thought of it. **

**Until next time, keep on reading.**


	18. 1125 Days

**Seventeen **

**1125 Days**

For Annabeth her life was an endless repeat. Mondays to Fridays, she would wake up and do her morning routine, head to school, go to her classes, for lunch every other week she would wear her disguise and sneak into HBH to eat lunch with Leo and Piper. After lunch she would head to her afternoon classes. When school finished, she would head to the park and stay for an hour, doing homework or reading. After her hour at the park, she would head home, change and have a quick sixty minute workout. She would then shower and have dinner. After dinner if she still had homework, she would finish it and spend the rest of her time relaxing. At exactly 10, the blonde would get ready for bed and then go to sleep and repeat.

Even on the weekends, Annabeth had a schedule. She would wake up, wash her face and go out for a run. Around an hour later she would return, shower and eat. After breakfast Annabeth would head to her room and finish any homework or she would learn ahead. Her father would then call her down for lunch and Annabeth would head down five minutes later. After she finishes her lunch, she would head to work from 1-4. After work Annabeth would head to the park for another hour sometimes two before heading home for dinner. After dinner, Annabeth would go on her laptop or watch some T.V. before reading and heading to sleep.

That was Annabeth did for three years. Well three years and a month, still no sign of Percy. No mail, no call, no friend requests and definitely no Percy at the park.

"Annabeth, time for breakfast," Fredrick shouted. Annabeth woke up and followed her morning routine. She got out of bed and went to wash her face and brush her teeth. Annabeth would then try to comb her tangled curls and give up half way through before just putting her hair into a ponytail.

"What's for breakfast today dad?" Annabeth asked as she took a seat.

"Everything." Fredrick put of a plate of pancakes in front of Annabeth. The blonde also saw waffles and ice cream, eggs and bacon. Muffins, bagels, everything!

"Wow dad, are we celebrating?" Annabeth laughed as she placed a waffle on her plate.

"Well, it is your last day in Jupiter Academy. You made it sweetheart, four years in the most prestigious school in all of North America plus you were the salutatorian!"

"Dad, I thought we celebrated the other day with mom. You know, when it was actually my graduation?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Look, if you don't want all this food, I'll eat it all," Fredrick took Annabeth's plate.

"No, I'll eat it," Annabeth grabbed her plate back and happily ate the food on her plate.

"Okay," Fredrick laughed and grabbed a plate of food for himself.

"You know, I still don't understand why we have to go to school still. I mean I graduated already," Annabeth said.

"You have too, now come on and hurry up and eat," Fredrick said. "Plus it's only a half day." Annabeth gulped down all her food and headed to school.

"Later dad, I'll see you later," Annabeth started to run out.

"Bye sweetheart."

Annabeth took her usual route to school and bid everyone she saw a Good Morning. When she arrived at JA, it was hard for her to believe that it has been four years already. Four years since she first arrived, when she first met Percy, everything.

"Annabeth, hurry up or you'll be late," a voice called out. Annabeth looked to see Frank, walking with his girlfriend. Frank had warmed up to her over the past years, she still remembers her first day here, and his 'advice' for her.

"Coming," Annabeth called out.

**.oOo.**

"Bye," Annabeth said to her last teacher. So was officially free from Jupiter Academy.

Following her usual routine, Annabeth headed to the park after school ends. Since she had a half day, Annabeth decided to stay at the park for more than an hour. Due to the extra time, Annabeth brought out her favourite book, a book about Greek myths, and sat by the tree and read.

Maybe it was it was the soothing wind, or the warm temperature, or the shade that the tree provided, maybe even a mix of all of three which created an ideal temperature for a nap, which is what Annabeth found herself doing. Reading half of the page before dozing off for a second before returning and it repeated.

"Just a few seconds," Annabeth muttered and left herself drift into a slumber.

**.oOo.**

Underneath a tall Willow tree, a blonde girl slowly opened her eyes blinked a few times before showing her grey irises. She raised her arms high as if she was trying to reach the top of the branches of the Willow. She then brought her arms down to the side and pressed them against the green grass about to lift her up from her spot under the tree.

"Ouch," the blonde said and brought her left hand close to her face. She examined if there was a cut and luckily for her there wasn't. She then proceeded to check the spot her left hand was previously at and noticed something glimmer under the sunlight.

"My bracelet," Annabeth said in awe. "Has it been here the whole time?"

"Of course not you idiot. Geez, and I thought you were a wise girl Annie."

Annabeth dropped her bracelet and froze. It couldn't be. Could it? "P-Percy?" Annabeth asked. She was wondering if she was going delirious. Annabeth cleared her throat and with more confidence repeated his name. "Percy?"

"Hey Annie," he replied. Even after 3 years, his voice still hasn't lost its cockiness.

"Where are you?" She asked. She looked around but only saw green grass and the shadow created by the tree.

"Use your brain, come on," he spoke in a softer tone. She could hear his voice behind her so she got up and circled around the tree, to the other side.

"There we go, you're doing it," Percy said.

"Where are you?" Annabeth asked again when she saw no one on the other side of the tree. She looked right, then left, circled around the tree but her every action only made Percy laugh.

"UGH!" Annabeth grunted, she stomped her foot on the ground and looked up.

"Hey," Percy waved. He had a dumb smirk on his tanned face. In a way it calmed Annabeth down, but also fueled her anger of wanting to beat the snot out of him.

"Hey? Hey! Hey! That's all you say after this whole time. That's all I get? A 'Hey.' That's it?!" Annabeth shouted, it was as if a switch went off in her brain, or a dam exploded, letting years of frustration, worry all out. "UGH!" Annabeth grunted again and grabbed a bunch of rocked.

"Uh, Annie, what are you doing with those rocks?"

"Here, let me show you," Annabeth said in a calmer tone as she grabbed one of the and threw it at Percy. "That's for lying to me."

"Ouch," Percy said as he blocked the rock.

"This is for being a jerk all those times," she threw another rock. "For making me spend all that money on you. For bulling me. For almost letting me get beat up by those thugs. For leaving after I just found you. For not contacting me in the past three, almost four years. For giving me a 'hey' after so long. For, for, for making fall in love with you." Annabeth threw a rock for each sentence and Percy caught or slapped all of them except for the last one, which hit him square in the forehead.

"Are you done?" He asked. Annabeth didn't reply but she fell onto her knees and kept her head down, looking at the grass.

Percy slid down the tree and headed slowly approached Annabeth, as if he was a hunter and she was his prey, even though it seemed to be the opposite.

"Annie? Annabeth," Percy said, he was standing one step away from her. He reached his arm out, wanting to pat her on the back or something amongst those lines. As soon as his arm was out, Annabeth stood up and grabbed it.

"Annabe-" Percy began to say until he found himself lifted off the ground and the landed with a strong back to the ground.

"And that was everything else, you've done," Annabeth said, above him, glaring him down.

Percy looked Annabeth back, straight in the eye. "I'm home."

"Welcome home."

"So, are we going to kiss now?" Percy asked.

"W-what?" Annabeth asked.

"Well you did say you liked me. Oh wait, correction, you _loved _me."

"After three years of waiting," Annabeth said, starting to lean in. "HELL NO!" she shouted just before their lips touched.

"Why not? It's been three years," Percy pouted.

"You come back after three years with a 'hey', then you want a kiss. As if Olympia."

"Actually, I decided to stick with Jackson."

"Well then, if you want a kiss, you need to earn it," Annabeth said. She then got off of him and started to run away. "Catch me if you can."

It took Percy a few seconds to react but he too got off of the ground and started to chase after her.

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] For some reason I just couldn't write the second half (Percy's return) for the longest time. I had many different ideas on how he'd return and Annabeth's reaction but I settled for this in the end.**

**When they do meet, I could just imagine Annabeth sitting by the bottom of the tree, in her hand holding her bracelet and saying her line. Then Percy, who happened to be sitting on the branch on the other side, leaning against the tree having a leg propped up with his arm lying on top leaning back with his eyes closed enjoying the sound her voice. **

**This is the end of Percy and Annabeth's story but there's one more chapter left.**


	19. Happily Ever After

**Eighteen**

**Happily Ever After**

"Percy ended up catching up to Annabeth, and like a dog, he smothered him with love, reminding her of the boy she first met eleven. Although they never officially asked one another, the two of them did go out and married. Even though they had their fair share of fights, probably more, the two couldn't go a day without talking to each other, they made up and they lived happily ever after."

"So what happened next mommy," the little girl asked. Her mother had just finished telling her the story of Percy and Annabeth and for the first time she stayed awake to the end.

"Like I said, they lived happily ever after," the mother explained.

"But what happened next? Did they get married? A-and then there was a huge magical transformation with the girl's clothes into a big sparkly dress?" Questions flew out of the girl's mouth.

"Well they did have a wedding but it cool as you put it. It was actually in the church beside the park where they first met. She had a pretty dress and he looked dashing. Although there wasn't a big sparkly dress like you said, Annabeth herself sparkled."

"Whoa, hey mommy do you think I'll ever meet someone like that? It's been five years and my Prince Charming hasn't come yet."

"Don't worry, just because you don't have a prince it doesn't make you any less of a princess. Think about Annabeth, she didn't see her prince of eight years and then another four years. Plus what about Damien?"

"Damien's no prince, he's going to be my knight, he said so himself."

"Okay princess, how about you go to sleep now or else you won't be able to go play with Mr. Knight."

"Okay." As the mother tucked her daughter in, a soft knock was heard.

"Is she asleep?" The woman noticed her husband leaning against the door frame.

"Just went out, come on, I'll help you with the dishes."

"No need, I just finished. But how did you manage to get her to fall asleep so fast?"

"I just told her the story your mother told me about her parents. That and I also told her that if she didn't sleep she wouldn't be able to play with our hopefully son-in-law tomorrow."

"You mean about Grandpa Percy and Grandma Annabeth?"

"Yup that's the one."

"You know, they finally got their happily ever after, our parents did, we did and soon out little girl will too."

"With Damien? I heard you already started planning their wedding."

"Of course, they need their happily ever after, don't they?"

"Not a happily ever after, but a new once upon a time."

**-FIN-**

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] It's done! Finally! WOOHHH, surprisingly I'm not as sad as when I finished the other stories, especially when I finished Temporary.**

**I would like to thank everyone who's read, reviewed, followed and favourited.**

** A special shout out goes to Kirigaya-Asuna54, my very first reviewer, AJ Grace my first follower and favourite-er and to GM12 who put this story in a community. Oh course, like I said (wrote) before, I would still like to thank everyone who's read/reviewed/followed/favourited this story.**

**~ChildOfSea**

**P.S. 1) I'm going to take a break from PJO/HoO fanfics to work on original stories which will be posted on my Wattpad account (link on my profile). I'm still deciding if I want to start of my the series I was planning or with novels, let me know what you want below, series or novel. **

**2) Although I am taking a break from PJO/HoO, I might be posting a few one shots every now and then, so stay tuned.**

**BYE!**


	20. Bonus 1

**Bonus Story**

**18.1**

Annabeth gave Percy a rather good chase, she ran up and down hills, twisted and turned around the trees, dodged the children, threw some sand in Percy's face. Currently the blonde was climbing up a tree. She looked down to see Percy catching up and started to climb faster up the tree. Annabeth managed to climb up the tree to the third branch up and took a breath. Her grey eyes looked at Percy, if he was going to climb up, she would jump down, and it was as simple as that.

"Wise Girl, I want a kiss," Percy said from the bottom of the tree.

"I told you, you need to catch me," Annabeth stuck a tongue out at him.

"Fine then," Percy said, stretching his arms before moving onto his legs.

Annabeth watched him curiously, before getting up on her feet preparing to jump. What the blonde didn't expect was for Percy to jump from his current position and grabbed the branch that she was resting up. He hulled himself up, only a arm's length away from the In her moment of confusion, Percy gave a victorious smile and said.

"Got'cha, now give me my kiss," Percy said as he let go of the branch and landed gracefully on the grass.

Annabeth stared at him before agreed to give him a kiss. The blonde climbed down the tree gave the green eyed man a nice kiss on the cheek.

"What was that," Percy complained. He did not wait that long for a kiss on the cheek.

"A kiss is a kiss," Annabeth shrugged, turning a head before Percy pulled out his puppy dog face.

"Well then this can't do," Percy sigh.

The blonde had no idea what he meant until she felt a pair of strong arms grab her, on hand across her back, letting her lean back and the other under her chin. And to anyone who wants to know what happened next, just ask the parents who covered their kid's eyes or the grandma that shouted at the two teens, because some things are better left to be seen then described.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN] Happy/Sad last month of summer **

**This is kind of an update post on both the story and what I'm doing now (not that you care).**

**So I thought that I should write what happened after their encounter, although you can totally think of your own.**

**SECONDLY, and most IMPORTANTLY! (actually not really and ignore the bad grammar) but I posted my first original story the other day on both Wattpad and Fiction Press, the original story version of FF. **

**Links and details are on my profile.**


End file.
